


Remember your past life - Prince!Harry Hook X Chosen Knight!Reader

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Knight Reader, Magic, Mastersword, Multi, Prince Harry - Freeform, Reincarnation, botw, botw/descendants crossover, dark one - Freeform, devine beasts, edmund from narnia as revali, gil as daruk, harriet as urbosa, hes disney shut up, uma as mihpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: ive had this thought of a botw/Disney descendants crossover in my head for a while, and I decided to write it out, hope it doesn't crash and burn
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2iw0PpF)

[Originally posted by neogohann](https://tmblr.co/ZLcgVw2ICv73A)

Inspired by botw story of link and Zeldas friendship

—

Long ago, almost 500 years, the was a prince, named Harrison Killian Jones, son of the savior Queen Emma swan and the thief turned hero King Killian jones, he was prophecized to be the savior of his kingdom, a power locked within him.

When he was 16 he was assigned a knight, but not just any knight, the wielder of the sword that seals the darkness.

(y/n) (l/n) his chosen knight, his guard.

And he hated her, for they had been able to unsheath the powerful sword when she was only 15, only trying once before the sword allowed her to wield it.

While Harry had been hounded and pressured to access his stupid magic since he was a child, to no avail.

Every time he looked at her, he saw his failures, his duties, his fate, his destiny.

He hated it, doing his best to run, keep her at a distance, but she always found him, keeping pace behind him and watching him.

The darkness soon erupted, and the knight lost her life, the prince ordering her into the shrine of resurrection, heading to his home to face the dark one alone.

It has been 500 years since then, and the kingdom had long been forgotten, the prince long since reincarnated, and the knight had awoken, though her memories, were scarce, only remembering her name.

This is where our story begins

=

_“We need ta get to **ȋ̷̢̫͗n̶̜̫͂͗̕a̷̹͔̳̒ụ̵͓̼̈ͅd̸̡̉̅͘͠ȉ̴͍̫̥b̶̧̛͖̤͆̾̈́͜l̵̬͐e̶̳̼̟͂̈̕͝**as soon as possible, and make some adjustments on that divine beast so **Ġ̸̘̤̙̤͗̚î̶̬̘̄l̷͕͊̋̚** can use it as easily as possible”_

_You walked behind the taller black haired prince, listening as he prattled on about the divine beast._

_“I still can’t believe he figured out how to get it to move” the prince muttered, looking down at the high tech tablet “he still has yet to figure out all the secrets and tricks.”_

_“it’s odd to think that these beasts were actually built by people, but that means they are not out of our understanding, and we should be able to figure it out.”_

_The prince finally looked up from the tablet looking to the sky, a determined tone to his voice._

_“and we can use them to our advantage, these divine beasts…there is so much we don’t know about them, but if we want to seal back the dark one, they’re our best hope”_

_The dark-haired prince slowly came to a stop, his shoulders slumping, turning to you, his bright ocean blue eyes meeting yours._

_“tell me…that sword, how proficient are you at using it?”_

_You glanced at the hilt, gleaming over your shoulder, before turning back to the prince._

_“Legend says that a voice can be heard by the swords chosen, can you hear it yet, Hero?”_

=

_Your horse huffed as you made it gallop up the hill, heading towards the prince as he tried to unlock the large shrine._

_He turned, his ocean blue eyes simmering with surprise and rage. You hopped off (horses name) quickly jogging up to the prince_

_“I thought I made it clear that I don’t need someone to guide me around!” the prince rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and glaring at you._

_“I, the prince, am perfectly fine by myself, regardless of the kings orders” you simply stared at him, tapping your fingers on your thigh nervously, not that he could see “return to the castle, and tell that to my father….please” he added as an afterthought, strutting angerly to his horse, you watching him before starting to run after him._

_The prince’s fists clenched, hurridly turning and yelling in your face._

_“and stop following me!!”_

_=_

_The prince leaned against his sister fast asleep, the dark-haired girl staring softly down at her little brother._

_“you sure got her’e quick” she muttered, turning slightly to greet you “I guess I should have to expect that from meh little brother’s own personal knight. He was out on a survey all day, still as water now”_

_She smiled at the dark-haired prince, before turning back to you, a slight coldness in her eye “so? Spill it (y/n), how are you two getting along?”_

_You sucked on your teeth, shrugging slightly, the princess let out a light breath through her nose “I got it, he’s not letting you two get along, he gets frustrated every time he looks at you carrying that sword on your back”_

_the dark-haired girl sighed, staring at her peacefully sleeping brother “makes him feel like a failure with his own destiny” the princess smiled at you “don’t worry, no need to carry any blame, its unfortunate, he’s put in more than enough time, ever since we were kids, da’s pushed him to access his “magic”, even passing out in freezing water to try to unlock it…and he has nothing ta show for it”_

_the princess looked into the distance “that is what motivates him to research every little thing about all this, technology, he feels it’s the only thing that he can do to help”_

_she turned to you, a determined look on her face “protect him, understood, with your life, it will be your highest honor”_

_you nodded, staring right back into her charcoal eyes. She nodded back, turning to her brother “it’s getting cold, we should get him inside” she smirked deviously “or~”_

_the princess’s eyes glowed for a second, and she snapped her fingers, lightning striking the ground, thunder roaring around you, you crouched low as it resounded and shook the earth._

_The prince awoke suddenly, squeaking and tumbling forward_

_“Ah! **Ḥ̴̢̥̲̅̽͝ă̷͓̚r̵͕͓̩͛̋͗͝r̸̼̝͒͊͝i̴̭̬̣͓͊͝e̸̡̦̻͊̓t̴̛̠͙͍̐̂**! What was that! Did you feel that?!” the prince slowly took notice of you, his striking ocean blue eyes squinting in confusion “wait, what-how did you- what are yeh doing here?!”_

_The princess snickered before she burst out laughing, the prince turning his confused face to her._

_“what? Why are yeh laughing?!”_

_=_

_(y/n) wake up_

_Wake up!_

_You must save prince **H̷͓̤͎͖̺̣̎̒̓̃̉̕ą̴̡̪̼͕͚̦̓̆̓̔r̸̹̼̥͓̲̤̐͝ṟ̵̡̛͎͇̝̿̃͊̔̆y̶̟̙̞͛̚**_

_You are our only hope_

_(y/n)!!!_

You jerked awake, gasping as you stared at the ceiling of your room, the birds chirping outside.

Those….dreams, had been plaguing you again, more often now that the new vks had started school here at Auradon prep.

You sat up, holding your head, trying to remember the boy in the dreams, he seemed so familiar, but yet so…distant?

You couldn’t recall his name, you couldn’t recall his face, you couldn’t remember anything about him.

Only his ocean blue eyes.

Sighing you looked at your alarm clock, the glowing numbers showing it was 5:00 am, you had always gotten up at this time, you didn’t know why it was just instinct.

Tossing your blanket, you stood from your bed, grabbing a towel in the process, going into the bathroom to wash the sweat from your skin.

=

You sat, silent as the others sparred, watching as Lonnie parried chads sword, knocking him to the floor, her sword now at his neck.

“Valid!” jay called, grinning as Lonnie took her helmet off, “nice one Lonnie!” she smiled, high fiving him

“Thanks, jay! Okay, whos next?!”

You looked around, seeing the rest of the members shuffling on their feet, not wanting to fight the skilled daughter of Mulan.

“ill take a whirl” that voice…you looked up, seeing striking ocean blue eyes, dark wild hair, this person…he was so familiar?

Lonnie grinned, putting her helmet back on, “you’re on harry!”

Harry?…why did that name sound so familiar?

As Lonnie drew her sword, an instinct tried to take over, a scene flashing before you.

_“Hello your highness, I believe you need to come with us”_

_“fuck off, im not goin anywhere with yeh!”_

_The clan member growled, unsheathing his sword and dashing toward the prince, you kicked off the one straddling you, quickly springing forward and blocking the sword, flinging it up into the air, and slashing the clan members’ neck._

_“gahk”_

_He fell to the ground, choking on his own blood, you stood in front of the prince, guarding him, as the other clan members backed away slowly._

_“leave” you spoke, hearing the prince gasp behind you, having been the first time hearing your voice._

A pounding headache split your head. Groaning you leaned forward, holding your head in your hands.

“(y/n)? you good?” Jay asked, walking over to you, avoiding Lonnie and Harry sparing, patting your back softly

**headache **you signed, wincing as the pounding increased as you watched harry fight. Jay nodded, helping you stand.

“let’s get you to the nurse’s office okay?” you nodded, looking back, eyes widening when striking ocean blue met (e/c)

_Save prince_ _Ḩ̷̧͙͕̩̗̞̤̱̟͊ä̸̢͖̙́͐͋̈́̉͌̕͝r̵̡͚̭̙̬̹͈͉̩̙̮̖͆͌̂̏̈́̚͝ͅr̸̫̞̤̞̎͗͂̈́́͐̅̊̎̋͝y̴̨̯̻͖͉̥̙̞͔̩̎ͅ_

—end of part 1—


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harrys pov from chapter 1

[Originally posted by waylandz](https://tmblr.co/ZLGgFW2m0cw24)

[Originally posted by impa](https://tmblr.co/ZPR57m2L2iteV)

inspired by botw

Ever since he arrived in Auradon, harry had been having…dreams, flashes of his dad and mother (whoever she was), and his sisters, but they were all dressed differently than he was used to, gold and silver, silk and high-quality fabric draping their bodies.

Uma and Gil were there too, but they also were dressed different, Uma was more dressed like the goddess she truly was, and Gil was decked out in hunting gear, golden braces that could enhance his strength and a protective magic shield.

his sister Harriet could do magic, summoning lighting when she pleased.

but the oddest thing, was a girl, with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, always dimmed by something, her face still and emotionless, never speaking. a majestic sword strapped to her back, always behind him, protecting him.

Every time he would begin to speak her name in his dreams, he woke up, gasping for air, sweating profusely, “what the hell was tha’?” Harry muttered, sitting up from his soft Auradon bed.

He thought he would never be able to fall asleep on something so soft, but his body seemed to recognize it (even though he had never touched something like it) and fell asleep easily.

…

Bah never mind, Harry looked at his clock, 5 am, odd, he had been waking up earlier and earlier more often. Shaking his head, he stood up, walking into the bathroom to shower.

=

_I was being chased, my breathing heavy and fast, my legs aching, glancing behind me, I saw I lost whatever was chasing me, but when I turned back around, two clan members cornered me, I collapsed to the floor, my legs giving out from fear._

_“no, god no” I heard myself whisper hearing footsteps behind me, another clan member, he turned, the clan member menacingly stepping towards me, flipping his blade in hand._

_He raised it high in the air, I closed my eyes, praying that it would be over quickly._

_When the clash of metal startled me, I opened my eyes in a flash, seeing the clan member fall to the ground, defeated._

_Gasping my eyes widened as she stepped in front of me guarding me, protecting me._

_I felt my heart beat faster, but not from fear….from something else?_

_I opened my mouth, whispering her name_

_“(̸̨̧̛̛̬͇͆̈́͐̔̽̔̋̉͑y̸͇̝̫͔̲͎͉̏̒̅̾̊̾̓ͅ/̷̛̝̺͈̯̩̪̥̹͔̹͕̀̓̓͗̓̅̓͝n̷̛̼̊̾͐͑̀͒͊͗͒̚̕͠ͅ)̶̯̎̓̉ͅ”_

_=_

I cursed, falling against the wall, my head pounding as this…dream…crashed through me. “what the fuck is goin’ on!” I muttered, sticking my head under the hot stream of water, sighing in relief as the headache resided.

“I need ta talk teh uma” I murmured to myself, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, “maybe she can stop these infernal dreams” I quickly dried my hair, wrapping a blue towel around my waist, and walking out from the steam-filled bathroom.

grabbing his clothes, he quickly changed, grabbing his iconic red jacket before leaving his room. glancing at his phone, he saw it was 5 minutes till roar training, he grinned, speeding into a run down to the fencing gym.

he dodged a (h/c) girl, not bothering to apologize as she stumbled slightly. grabbing the fencing gear, he sat in the corner watching as Lonnie kicked chad Charmings ass easily.

“valid” Jay called, Lonnie grinning victoriously as she undid her helmet. “nice one Lonnie” jay grinned as she high-fived him.

“Thanks, jay! okay, whos next?” Lonnie looked around the room, but no one stepped up, too afraid to face the skilled daughter of Mulan.

I grinned, picking up a sword and flipping it in my hands “I’ll take a whirl” I spoke aloud, meeting Lonnie’s eyes, challenging her.

She grinned, putting her helmet back on “You’re on Harry!” She settled into her stance, drawing her sword and twitching her fingers at me.

I slid my helmet on, getting into my own fencing stance and preparing for Jay to announce the match to begin.

“Ensemble!”

Lonnie and I pointed our swords out, facing each other.

“Salute!”

I arched my sword up, the tip facing the ceiling.

“Lower the point.”

I breathed in slowly, watching Lonnie follow Jay’s call.

“Enguard!”

I tensed my muscles, seeing Lonnie shake her shoulders lightly to loosen hers.

“GO!”

Lonnie leaped forward, her sword arching fast towards me, I parred and struck back, stepping to the side. I heard a gasp from my right, twirling around Lonnie, my eyes caught the (h/c) girl from earlier, leaning her head in her hands, wincing.

‘alright,’ I thought, putting my mind back on fighting Lonnie, dodging another one of her strikes.

Fighting was like second nature so dodging her attacks were simple. Blocking her strike to my chest was easy enough, but I noticed Jay walking over to the (h/c) girl, sighing I was already bored, so I ended things quickly, taking my blade and twisting it around Lonnie’s, flinging it into the air and catching it with my other hand, sweeping under her feet, knocking her down to the floor, ending the match.

I dropped the swords, making eye contact with the…(e/c) eyed girl….wait what?

stop following me!

“fuck!” I yelped, dropping the helmet and pressing my palms to my forehead. I kneeled to the floor, wincing as the pounding headache returned. “Harry?” Carlos’ voice seemed far away, but I could hear him clearly enough.

“Are you okay?” I shook my head, cursing as it only made my head hurt worse. “No, shit, fuck, ass”

I could sense Carlos rolling his eyes, but he helped me up and dragged me over to a bench, calling Lonnie over to us.

“I think Harry’s hurt? At least he looks like he’s in pain” I hear Lonnie’s footsteps trot over, stopping just in front of me.

“Oh no! Gil! Can you take him to the nurse’s office?”

My behemoth, sunshine child of a friend chirped out a bright “Yeah!” and jogged over to me, picking me up princess style.

“Are yeh fuckin’ serious Gil?” I groaned letting my head drop. “Yeh couldn’t pick me up normally?”

“Nope! By the way, what’s hurting?” Gil questioned, slowing walking out of the gym. “Headache, been bothering me since this morning”

I heard Lonnie speak in the background of my head.

“That’s odd, that’s what was bothering (y/n) too?”

(y/n)?

…I’ve heard that name before…

y̵̍͆o̵̗̊̍ụ̷͓͌ ̸͈̲͐͝m̷̼̰̈ȕ̶̝̽s̶̻̐͝ť̵̞ ̶̢̉̇͜s̶̺͆a̴̧̖̅̄v̸̫͋e̵̮̝̔ ̶̒͊͜t̸̪̗̽̍ȟ̵̹͝i̸̻̓̾s̶̰̆͆ ̷̘̩̃̑k̷̫͑ỉ̶̯͚̉n̸͙̂g̴͍̬̊̏d̷̢͝ọ̵̎͜m̶̪̅̀ ̸̨͠H̸̩̒̌a̴̗͈͐r̸̰͓͂r̷̞̓i̴͍͍͘s̸̙͎o̷̜͝n̸̖̰̒!̴̲͑

̶̢͚̔̑i̷͙͂̕t̶̯̓͋s̴̭̻̅ ̵̹͇̃f̵̤͆̀a̴̤͗t̴͓̯͋e̴͙̥̾̌ ̵̮̝̈́l̷̞͚̄í̷̥͍͆ě̶̢͆s̶̛͍̉ ̵̧̝̀ị̴̈́n̶͍̕ ̸̨̥̀̾y̴͓̓͂o̶̟̫̒͂û̴͍̖r̵̗̔ ̶͎̍͗ḥ̶̫̂̽a̸̪̚n̶̢̈́͐͜ḑ̷̪͐̚s̶͖̔̕!̷̖̙͝ ̴̳͗̇

what…what was that voice? Fuck it was getting worse, a ringing in my ears blocking out Gil’s voice, letting only that voice in my head be heard.

I̶͎͒ͅt̷̥͚͝ ̵͎͎͒ḯ̴̝̉s̴͇̐ ̶̲̺͂y̷͈̔͘ơ̷̪̽u̸̜͑r̷̙͕̀ ̷̰̓̈́͜d̸̖̎è̸͙̭̔s̶͜͝t̸̺̕i̷̤̠͗̒n̸̛̠̖ỹ̸̖̫̐!̵͎̐͝ ̴͜͠

D̴̢̫̯͎̝̊̓́̕̕͝O̵̢͖̯͌̈́̒̊͋͜ ̴̣͕̒̉̇̈́̐̔N̴̩̙̞͊̍̓Ȍ̶͕̣̩̫͘T̸̆̊͛̌͋͑͜ ̷̙͕̲̈̀͋͠F̶̖̬̺̯̒A̵̢͔̖͉̖̤̓̎̓̈̍͠I̵̘̖͛L̴͉̄̒͊ ̸̡̬͉͋̒M̴̢̢̳̤̫̱̽̽͐͋̿Ĕ̷͖̻͝ ̴̘͚̲̒B̸͉̈̈́̓̾̂O̴̗̟̰̞͉̥͑̉͑Y̴̜̌̂͐̂̏͠ͅ

I blacked out, my fathers voice echoing in my ears.

–end of part 2–


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor seems to know something, and things are escalating quickly

[Originally posted by screnity](https://tmblr.co/ZVskYW2m455H9)

[Originally posted by forgottentemples](https://tmblr.co/ZQyEUW2jb7rp3)

—

You sighed as you downed a pain killer, gagging around the pill.

“do you know why this headache started dear?” the school doctor asked, raising her brow, you shook your head, not really knowing how to explain the odd dreams that induced the headache.

She nodded, scribbling on her board, handing a note to jay. “alright then, for the next three days, I want you to get as much rest as you can, you are excused from all your classes, and clubs, so that means no R.O.A.R training, got it?”

You sighed, but nodded, sliding off the bed and sighing thanks to her. “you’re wel-“

The door slammed open, revealing gil, looking worried, holding a passed out harry. Your body reacted before you could realize the situation, stepping forward and gesturing for gil to lay harry down, placing your hand on his forehead, noticing it was very warm.

“gil?! Dude what happened” jay exclaimed, letting the doctor pass by him and start to examine harry.

“I don’t know, as soon as you took (y/n) out, harry all of a sudden got a really bad headache, and he passed out in my arms”

“oh dear” the doctor muttered, noticing sweat slowly build on Harry’s forehead. “he has a fever” she stood, raising her brow lightly at you hovering protectively over the young pirate.

The trained doctor (who doubled as a therapist) could see the bond between the two teens, but…it seemed as if the two had never really interacted before, from the looks of Jay and Gil.

The doctor sighed, asking for jay to take (y/n) and Gil outside, so she could properly take a look at harry. The Arabian teen nodded, walking over to the selective mute girl’s side, flinching when she got into a protective stance.

“now ms. (y/n)” the doctor warned, her tone stern “I need to properly check him” the girl glared for a second, it seemed as if she was a different person, a fierce protectiveness in her eyes. Her fingers twitching for her (dominant) shoulder

Then all of a sudden it disappeared, her stance loosening, and she shook her head slightly, nodding.

**Sorry don’t know what got over me** the girl signed, letting jay lead her out of the room, Gil following close behind.

The doctor watched as (y/n)s eyes drifted to harry once more, confusion within the (e/c) orbs.

As the door closed behind her, Susan hummed, smiling.

“it seems that the knight is remembering her prince”

=

_“Hero of Ì̷̢̘̩̝̬̙̮̃n̷̤͇̽̂̎̀̓̈́͛ͅͅa̶͂͌͜ư̷̧̡͇͈̭̲̜̿͛͒̌̓̋̚d̴̪̓̈̃̈́̎͆̒͋͝i̷̫͖͇̤̦̬̍̓͑̒̋̈́̀̓b̸͖̝̦̯̐̊͛̍l̶̢̯̮̯̤͙̩͆̏̾͋̈́͜e̶̮̮̼̝̋͛̄̊͝ ̵̰̣͕̙͙̣͆̓͠͝ͅ ̸̡̮̈͒̈͆̐̅, chosen by the sword_

_that seals the darkness…”_

_he was looking down at the (h/c) girl, who was kneeling before him, her head down._

_“You have shown unflinching bravery and_

_skill in the face of darkness and adversity.”_

_He was holding his hand out, inches away from the knights head._

_“And have proven yourself worthy of_

_the blessings of the Goddess”_

_he sighed, looking at the sword laying against the knights back._

_“Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped_

_in the glowing embers of twilight…_

_The sacred blade is forever_

_bound to the soul of the Hero._

_We pray for your protection…and we hope that—”_

_His breath hitched, his hand shaking slightly_

_“that the two of you will grow stronger_

_together, as one.”_

_He heard Gil speaking softly to the side, talking to a tall dark-haired man, a sword placed at his hip, King Edmund the Just of Narnia, a neighboring country of his kingdom._

_“Gee, this is uplifting…_

_he’s making it sound like we already lost.”_

_Edmund sighed turning to Gil, a bored tone to his voice “Wasn’t this your idea?” he asked, raising his brow “You’re the one who wanted to designate the _ _appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, _ _grandeur, and nonsense we could muster.”_

_Edmund turned back to me, glaring at the knight. “And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the prince regarding…this girl.”_

_Harriet, his sister, glared at the king, bearing her teeth slightly “oh give it a rest, that girl is a living reminder of his own failures….at least that’s how Harry sees her”_

_=_

Harry awoke with a gasp, shooting up from his bed, looking around wildly, images flashing around the room.

_r̷͈̭̥͎̮̈́̏̒̔e̸̪̘̘͉̝̾̉̉̉͑m̸̢̧͌̌̓̎̔͌̄̏̈́ę̴̛̮̞͈̫̹̃͌̀͘m̷̛͚̈͂͐̓͝b̴̜̬̗̻̲̻̦̪̌̏̌͑̆̓̏̐ȩ̴̠̪̬̿͑͝r̶̨̫̠͔̗̃ ̷̜̺̬͔̜̃̕ẏ̷̛̦̣̹̙̠̥̱̭̄̉̍̍̕͜͝͠o̷̡͚͔̩͇̳̬̹̓̑̅̒͜ŭ̴̼̣̱͔̱͈̜̘͛͋̐͋͜ ̷̪̣̙̪͗͂͂͒͋̊̓̐p̴̡͉̯̭̩̜͈̻̒̌͒͜ậ̷̢̡̺͙͚͔̉ͅs̷̢̨̭̱̝̞͔͠ṫ̶̺̄̾̈̏̉̌̚͝_

Harry grunted, the voice filling his head once more, tears filling his eyes as the pain returned tenfold “stop it!” he yelled, covering his ears “go away!!”

_ṟ̶̨̢̥̻̖͓̻̍̒̚͜e̶̢͙͚͕̬͖̥͎̜̋̓m̴̨̝͑͗̎͊̋ȩ̵̠̰̼͌̈́̿̾͛̂͜m̷̛̝̠̹̮̿̅̌͆͗͠b̸̫͚̬̺̟̐̈̒͐͋͋͐͝e̴͓̙̪͊̇͆̈́̋̃r̴̳̝̬͌ ̶̨̙͖̻͖̱̤̩͐̉̄y̶̞̘̼͖͋̂̒̋o̸̦̯̭̯͓̍͐̊̄͠ȗ̴̲̩̗̠͐̃͊̾̃̓̀r̸̞̋͆̀͠ ̴̧̛̤̭͇̊͑̃͂̔̚ͅl̵͚̯̲̺͙̳͔̽̿̽̇̏̀̈́͜i̸͓͖̫̻̒̈͛̐͐͘͜f̷͖͈̺̪͗̒́̈́͌e̸̡͕͕̾̂͊̓̉̒͝_

“Uma!” Harry croaked out, feeling his tears stream down his face as the pain in his head became unbearable. “Uma!!”

_r̷̟͎̔̔͋̋ͅę̷̱̠̇m̴͚͖͎̥̾̈́̓̅͆̄̎̕͠ȩ̷͍̽͋̒́̑̀̔͝m̵̡̳̥̠̂̏̐͜ͅb̴̻̤͎͔͚̈́̇͒͂̍̌̚͜͝e̴̥̦͙̭͐̐̋̄͆̓ͅr̷̳̈̃̃̏͂̈́̔̌͠ ̸̨̰̘̦̣͖͕̒̌̓͊́͝y̴̢͎̦͋͗͋̋̃̔o̶̟̘̤̜̗̖͋̽̓̿ͅͅṳ̵̧̯̥̹̐͗̋̽̓͘r̴̫̔̒͘ ̸̢̠̣͖̖̾̊̆͌̉͐͘͘͝k̵̻͎̟̬̜̙̳̄̄ͅi̸͍͖͊̅̈́͗̚͘n̸͖̘̗͉̫̰̰̾͑̿̊̔̑g̶̡̙̳͓̟̐̌͒͐̇̌̈́d̷̪̭̯͑̉ȏ̵̢̗̞̜̱̥̃̆̔̕͜ͅm̶̞͇̜̫̬̿͛̒͂̈́͠ͅ_

“Harr-wh-oh—-Harry!—wa—fuc—”

_r̷̨̨̖͇̋͑͛͛͋̽e̴͈̝̞̫̞͐m̵̙̺̮͔̘̹̹̈̑͊̃̍̎̓̕e̵̢̝̘̼̒̈́̋͐͆̍́̀m̶̛̝̤̭̊̄̉́b̵͉̖̔̃ę̴͓̰̖̰̙͓̑͛͘̕͜r̴̨̛̲̮̫̓̆̾ ̵̬̉͛y̶̺͙̹͖͎͆ǫ̸̻̪͚̬͓̠̲̈̈́̌̈́̍̀͘̚̚ủ̶͎̘͙͉̩̹͎̈́͘͝r̵̭̙̯͙̐̄̈́͒͗̈́̍̑ ̴̼̫̤͔͇̤̹̩̔̌̉̉ḋ̴͎̳̲̻̥̭̹̃͐́ē̶͎̖̞͔̖̥̳̗̈͆̕ͅs̴͈͖͓̑̒ţ̸͕̥̤͔̟͍̮͔̃̍̏̾į̵̼̭͔̪̣̖̬̤͗͆̐͌͆̔͝n̴͎̰͇̮͖͓̩̙͗͊͊̇͘y̴̨̹̜̘̟̪̫̽̄̔̈́̃̐̂̕ ̸͍̐̒̿͌̌͑͘͘_

Harry’s eyes rolled back, his body shaking from pain, blacking out. Hundreds of voices echoing in his head.

“Harry!!!”

_ỵ̴͇͆̀̏͛̾o̸͎͌͂͗u̴͓̙̦̣̲̦͙̐́ ̶̺͍̦͊ą̸̗̘̍̋̏͝n̸̤̣͑̉͌̇͛͝d̷̨̛̙̲͇̟̱̣̂̇͋̋̍̈ͅͅ ̸̡̱͙̗̩͔͒(̷̼̝̯̙̼̺̽͂̒̔̇͂y̶̫̼̥̫͎̦̦̙̓́̚ͅ/̷̢̪͖͈̓͒͑̓̊̒n̸̢̛̦̝̞̘͍̻̟)̴̛͕̥̥̮̈́͋̌̏̚͝ ̵̛̩̆̉̑͊a̶̟̘̹̓r̴̡̯̟̫̲̹̭̼̃̓̿͊̚e̶̮̗̖̦̦̿̃̾ ̶̢̧̡̰̪̥̬̔ǒ̶̢̥̫͈̃̇u̴̧̮̬̱̯͖̞̻̒͆̋̊̒̕̚̚r̵̮͖͍̺̘̱̱̉͛͂̈̆̇̇͝ ̵̖͈̮̙̜̂̾̓̽͝o̵̬͠n̵̨͚̳̯̯̹̐͆̔̋l̷͇͕̬̮͈̙̤̹̈͜y̴͚̤͓̭͛ ̶̼̳̹͕̖̠̰̓̈̃̇̒ͅͅh̶͖̬̪̋̾̍͊̿͋̕ơ̸̰̰̺̱̤̾͛̇̕͠p̴̗͚͇̋̄͌͝ȩ̴͉͎̇̚_

=

Jane screamed as she returned to your shared dorm, finding you on the floor, your nose bleeding. You reached out to her, speaking in a raspy voice.

“h–hel–p”

“oh my god, someone get help! Please! (y/n)s hurt!!!”

A hundred voices echoed in your head, chanting over and over

S̶̡̧͙͈̼͔̥̗̅̉͑̒̈́̈́̏̌Ą̴͓̼̓̈́͗͝V̸̛͔͙̔̃̽̋͑̽͘ͅE̷̡͎̔̆̈́̿̈́͑̕͝ ̷̘̙͉̳̆͝P̵̥̦̓̌̑̕R̶̛̙̮̦̩̈́͆̔͗̀̐I̷͚̅̍̏̿N̸̛̩̐͌̂͂C̴̡̪͙̞̣̦̟͇͗Ę̷͓̲̫̓ ̸͈̿̅̋͐͘H̵̺̺̮̮̰̲̩̥͈̓Â̵̧̤̳̪̖͔̒́̐̽̈́̈́R̴̭̫͈͖̳̠̞̬̋̾͋͂̃̇̓R̴̛̳̹͇͓͕͙̝̍̎̇̍͗̿̕Y̸̧̲̦̭̗͕͉̬͗̔͝

and yes I’m using Edmund as Ravali cuz I can (HES DISNEY I CAN USE HIM), BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYONE ELSE THAT FIT THE STORY, THX [@marichat4lyf](https://tmblr.co/mawu-2OhFG0v1eIpa1KszrA) FOR HELPING FIND A CHARACTER FOR HIM.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan brainstorms with Lucy, you and Harry officially meet

[Originally posted by adam-strange](https://tmblr.co/ZRuhds2leCUQl)

[Originally posted by potionxshop](https://tmblr.co/ZonsRq2Vi6d_f)

=

Susan sighed as both Harry Hook and miss (y/n) were hurriedly taken into her little doctor’s office, but quickly stood when noticing both of their noses bleeding, faces pale, and shaking.

“What happened?!” she exclaimed, quickly setting into full doctor mode, letting Jay and Gil set the two unconscious teens on the beds.

“We don’t know” Uma hurriedly said, looking frightened for her dear friend “I just heard Harry screaming in pain and yelling for me and I walked into his room and-and…he passed out with blood gushing from his nose”

Jane spoke up softly, giving her piece in finding (y/n) “I just found her on the floor, I think she hit the ground hard too, she has a bruise forming on her head, her nose was also bleeding when I found her”

Susan listened intently as she examined Harry, Lucy, her little sister, looking at (y/n).

_‘it seems that their memories are returning to them at a fast rate, but dangerously fast, I need a way to slow it down_’

Susan bit her lip, doing all she could to stabilize harry, before moving to (y/n), a million plans going through her mind.

‘_no that wouldn’t work, wait maybe-no- shit I need to think of something quick or we might lose them to madness’_

Finally, minutes later she had stabilized them both, their faces finally returning to normal color and the breathing normal as well.

“Okay so” Susan started, exited the room, seeing the vks and Jane leaning on the wall, perking up when she emerged “they are both stabilized, and should make a full recovery”

The tension removed itself, Uma’s shoulders sagging as she sighed in relief “thank Hades, got any clue what happened?”

“I believe it might be a brain problem, I can’t pinpoint it yet, but I might have a way to prevent it from happening again”

Uma raised her brow, tilting her head “really, how?” Susan shrugs “don’t know how exactly but I have a hunch, best-case scenario, the headaches will cease and they’ll go back to living normally”

Uma nodded wearily, but she trusted the doctor, Jay stood, saying his thanks and leading Jane out the door, Gil stared longingly at the door before Uma guided him outside.

Susan sighed, walking back into the room and seeing Lucy staring at her expectantly “so what’s your big plan, Susan the gentle?” she teased with a smug grin, resembling Edmund’s.

Susan rolled her eyes fondly “ I don’t know exactly, Lucy the valiant, I was hoping you’d be able to brainstorm with me”

Lucy nodded looking at the asleep prince and knight. “maybe….maybe we could edit what triggers their memories? Because right now it seems to be more, just randomly pop up but not leave any lasting memories, it’s like Deja Vu for them, so maybe we could…make it like It was for us? Remember how we got all our memories back?”

Susan nodded, they found the wardrobe, then the light pole, and then Lucy saw Mr. Tumnus again, and her memories returned, for Susan it was Aslan.

her eyes widened, “I got it!” rushing past Lucy, she grabbed some pixie dust “as you said, we’ll edit what triggers their memories, now instead of just showing up as dreams or random flashes with mind-numbing headaches, a specific thing will happen that will activate a memory, but minus the headache” 

Lucy nodded, taking some of the dust “and pixie dust will help with that?” Susan nodded “yep, but this isn’t just any old pixie dust, its dust from the great fairy from the kingdom.”

lucy grinned “oh yeah! it can change elements on a person right?”

“right” Susan focused, sprinkling the dust over the young prince’s head, he twitched, before settling back into a deep sleep once more “now we pray to Aslan that this works”

=

Harry awoke hours later, the sun beginning to set, groaning lightly he sat up, freezing as another figure sat up as well, rubbing her head.

it was the (h/c) girl…(y/n) if he remembered correctly.

“wha’ happened ta yeh?” Harry asked the girl jumped whipping around to face him (e/c) meeting ocean blue.

she stayed silent, simply staring at him. Harry raised his brow “quiet one arent yeh? tha’s fine” the girl shrugged at him, glancing down at her fingers.

“well,” Harry sighed, looking out the window, “seems like we are gonna be here for a while…” he turned back the girl, sticking his hand out “im Harry, Harry Hook”

the girl shyly smiled, reaching out and grasping his hand, nodding at him, before miming the motion of writing on something. Harry looked around, opening the nightstand between the two beds, opening the drawers smirking when he found a pen and notepad. Digging it out, he handed it to the girl, who nodded in thanks and started to write.

she handed it to Harry, who read ‘_my name is (y/n) (l/n), it’s nice to meet you Harry Hook’_

he smirked, nodding at (y/n) “nice teh meet yeh too (y/n) so what happened to have yeh end up in her’?” (y/n) reached for the note pad, harry handing it to her once more.

quickly scribbling on it, she turned it around for harry to read.

_‘headache, really bad one, passed out with my nose bleeding_’

Harry’s brows shot up, “huh that’s odd, same thing happened teh me?”

(y/n) tilted her head, what? the same thing? writing quickly she let Harry read.

‘_are you serious? that’s strange, that’s the second time this has happened_’ “second time?” Harry muttered, “what do yeh mean it’s the second time?”

_‘remember yesterday? just after I got my headache, you got yours, but you passed out while I didn’t?_’ Harry nodded, the memory flashing through his mind “aye, I remember now, that is really weird now that I think about it”

“it seems you two are getting along” 3harry and (y/n) jumped, turning to see doctor Susan smiling at them from the door “that’s good, so I want you two to stay overnight, and I’m ordering a couple more days off for recovery alright?” Harry and (y/n) glanced at each other, before nodding. Extra couple days off would be awesome.

“good, alright now Lucy is going to bring in your dinner, and then I’m going to set up the tv and stuff so you’re not just sitting in silence, okay?”

Harry grinned “sounds perfect doc” (y/n) shrugged, slipping back down to lay on her back.

“I’ll keep it on low volume for you sweetie okay” (y/n) nodded, glancing back at Harry for a moment before closing her eyes.

Susan nodded, letting Lucy come through with dinner, which (y/n) shot back up at, staring hungrily at the plates.

Harry snickered at her face “starving lass?” (y/n) nodded, drooling slightly as Lucy handed her a plate. Harry nodded thanks as he took his own plate, immediately inhaling it.

Susan wrote a few things on her little board and nodded “alright I’ll see you two in the morning, sleep well”

Lucy followed her sister out the door, looking back at the two teens.

‘_oh I hope the dust worked_’ she thought, closing the door behind her.

well, the only thing left to do was to wait and see what happened.

and hope the prince and his knight regained all their memories. 

–end of part 4–


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems Susans plan worked, harry notices something about you

[Originally posted by fvuckyeahmikaelsons](https://tmblr.co/ZDrr6c2lsRjGN)

[Originally posted by garosmask](https://tmblr.co/ZnwTJg2HdNss9)

=

Harry grunted as he was awoken rudely, cracking his eyes open he saw his little sister CJ grinning down at him, her knee pressing into his torso while she scrambled onto the bed.

“Hey ‘big bro’ how ya doin?!” she spoke loudly, making (y/n) bolt up.

“I was doin’ jus’ fine till yeh woke meh up! yeh little devil” Harry snarled, pushing his sister off of him. CJ cackled as she landed on the floor, bouncing back up and tackling him back down.

“oh come on you know you love me!”

“get off”

(y/n) stared at the two siblings, an itch in the back of her mind.

A flash and all of a sudden she was standing in the doorway of a large room, _Harry and CJ wrestling on his bed, the princess had followed (y/n) to Harry’s room, wanting to bug him first thing in the morning._

_“get off yeh little devil!” Harry screeched, shoving CJ away harshly “it’s my day off let meh sleep!”_

_“then what was (y/n) coming down here for?!” Harry’s eyes snapped to you, shock turned to anger “how the hell should I know, ask our father” Harry spat, shoving CJ off him with a final shove, the young princess landing on her butt._

_“both of yeh out! I need teh get dressed” he shoved CJ out, making her stumble into (y/n), the knight catching the princess and settling her on her feet._

shaking her head, she glanced back at the two pirate siblings, wondering where that came from.

sighing she waved her hands around, catching Harry’s attention, catching CJ in a headlock, he nodded “what’s up lassie?”

(y/n) scribbled on the note pad, showing Harry what she wrote ‘you two seem to be close’

CJ shrugged “nah, just like to bug ‘em” Harry rolled his eyes, releasing CJ and letting her fall to the floor “and yer a rotten sister which I would like if she left meh alone?”

CJ snorted, standing and brushing her clothes from invisible dust “fine, fine I’ll go, have fun with ya girlfriend dork” (y/n) felt her face heat up slightly, glancing at Harry who was facepalming “oh shut it yeh runt”

CJ cackled as she ran from the room, Susan entering with a confused look on her face moments later “alright what happened here?” she asked, glancing back at the door.

Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands “my little sister, she likes ta be a pain” Susan snorted and nodded “yeah they can be”

(y/n) and Harry let Susan do a quick check-up, and as they waited they ‘talked’ “so lassie” Harry started “are yeh mute or..?”

you tilted your hand back and forth, writing on the pad once more ‘kinda, more like selectively mute’

Harry tilted his brow “why?”

you paused…you…you didn’t know? as far as you could remember you had been silent. you shrugged, making Harry’s brows furrow.

“Alright, you two are good to go!” nodding, you grabbed your shoes and quickly shoved them on bolting out the door as soon as you could walk properly, you were hungry as hell.

sliding into the cafeteria, Jane perked up as she saw you, waving you over, you pointed to the food and walked to the line, heaping at least three helpings on top of your tray before going over to Jane, plopping next to her and chowing down.

“Wow, girl you sure are hungry aren’t you?” Jane laughed, poking at her pancakes. you nodded, not bothering to look at her.

Jane watched in awe as you inhaled your food, not losing your pace even as you got to a point that you should be full.

Lonnie snorted “gotta keep up those muscles huh?” Lonnie patted (y/n)s curled bicep, feeling the hardened muscles underneath. (y/n) rolled her eyes, continuing to eat.

Harry watched from a table away, curious about the silent girl,

‘_she’s always been a glutton’_ Harry blinked, confused from his own thought, shaking his head ‘_always? what the fuck where did that come from_?’

“Harry, you good?” Uma broke him from his thought, harry nodded slowly, still confused but not wanting to worry uma.

“i-im fine, just still a little disoriented from last night” uma frowned, but nodded, letting harry eat in peace.

he glanced back at (y/n), eyebrows raising as her shirt curled around her bicep, holy fuck shes fit.

“wow,” Harry muttered, staring as (y/n) curled her arm, making her muscles be even more pronounced.

“holy fuck Harry you don’t even really know her and your already so thirsty” Harry felt his face heat up rapidly and he turned back to his food, ignoring bonnies teasing.

‘_no-no-no there’s no possible way, I only met her last night, there’s no way I could already be catching feelings for her’_ harry looked back, watching as (y/n) batted away Lonnie’s hand reaching for her bacon.

‘_but_’ Harry sighed, turning back to his own food, listening to the background sounds of the crew ‘_why does it feel like I’ve known her forever?’_

(y/n) turned seeing harry just looking away from her ‘_why_’ she thought furrowing her brows ‘_does it feel like I’ve met him before…why does he look like the prince in my dreams_?’ (y/n) sighed, rolling her shoulders.

she hoped she found the answers to these questions soon, but what she and Harry didn’t know, is those answers would be coming soon.

—end of part 5—


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry are starting to get flashes of your past

[Originally posted by screnity](https://tmblr.co/ZVskYW2m4AFpw)

[Originally posted by tocif](https://tmblr.co/ZJIaNy2VsC7Gq)

=

it had been two weeks since the first incident with Harry and (y/n), and they had begun to talk more and more, well, more like talk and sign, Harry even learning ASL to speak to (y/n) easier.

the two had become close in a short amount of time, (y/n) easily becoming close with Gil and Uma as well, feeling as if she was reuniting with old friends, getting along with them easily, which was weird since their friendship was fairly new.

now (y/n) was learning new things about Harry each day. one thing she found out pretty quickly, he loved root beer floats, and cinnamon rolls, another thing was

….

Harry was a huge fucking nerd.

he would babble on and on about anything, Evie had chattered on about chemistry and science for an hour with him.

and right now, (y/n) sat as Harry was chatting about something called a hot-footed frog, which apparently could augment certain abilities.

‘_oh god_’ (y/n) thought, watching Harry babble about the frog to uma, CJ just behind him, braiding a couple of white and blue flowers together ‘_please don’t make me eat another frog_’

(y/n)s breath hitched as the world brightened around her, the flowers CJ was holding becoming insanely familiar.

_you watched as Harry took pictures of the flowers surrounding you, giddily exclaiming as he found more._

_“oh there’s one!” he laughed, snapping a photo of some bright yellow flowers “oh! and another!” you smiled slightly as Harry took another photo, this time of a blue nightshade patch._

_“The flowers we have in Saorsa* aren’t jus’ beautiful, they’re also extremely useful for a variety of food and elixirs.” Harry gasped as he spotted a particular flower, a gorgeous white and blue flower that hung over itself slightly, blooming gracefully._

_“this one her’ is called the silent prince” Harry murmured, leaning forward to brush the petals with his fingertips, you leaned forward on your knees, gazing at the flower._

_“it’s a rare endangered species, but despite our efforts, we can’t get it to grow domestically yet, the prince can only grow out here in the wild”_

_Harry sat back on his thighs, sighing wistfully as he stared at the flower. “all that we can hope…is that it will be strong enough ta prosper on its own”_

_you frowned as Harry’s shoulders slumped, no doubt thinking of his own struggles as his own silent prince._

_all of a sudden Harry gasped excited, leaping forward on his knees, scrambling to catch something, you raised your brow smiling as Harry started to babble._

_“is that what I think it is…IT IS” Harry muttered giddily, turning and smiling toward you “I don’t believe it but I actually caught one!”_

_you stared at Harry’s hands as he cupped something in it, slight croaking coming from within, you had a bad feeling, but you ignored it, letting Harry cheer himself up._

_“this delicacy is known ta have very, very potent effects under the right circumstances” Harry grinned as he opened his hands, revealing a green and peach frog, you tilted your head, nodding for Harry to go on._

_“ta-dah! research from the castle shows that ingesting one of these little guys can actually augment certain abilities!!” Harry bit his lip, watching your reaction, you nodded hesitantly, having a feeling you knew where this was going._

_“we wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, but with yer level of physical fitness you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!” Harry scooted forward on his knees, grinning giddily like a little kid, it was kinda cute, to be honest._

_wait, what?!_

_“go on!” Harry shoved the frog in your face, you tilted backward, avoiding the frog “taste it!”_

_oh hell no, standing you started to walk away._

_“come on (y/n) please! I’ll buy you some gourmet meat!!” you stopped, breathing deep before turning back around, seeing Harry’s hopeful grinning face._

_sighing, you walked back over to him, signing_

_‘**cook it first, I’m not eating it raw’**_

_Harry grinned, cheering “yeah!!! come on! there’s a stable nearby we can cook it!”_

_you slumped as Harry stuffed the frog in his bag, leaping onto his horse._

_you were going to regret this._

_glancing at the silent prince once more, you thought._

_‘**i hope it prospers too**’_

“there ya go Harry! now you’re the princess of flowers!” CJ announced, plopping the crown of silent prince’s on Harry’s head, Harry paused in his ramble, eyeing the petal in the corner of his eyes.

you shook your head as you came out of the daydream, it seemed so familiar, as if you had experienced it before. But you brushed it off, watching the two pirate siblings.

“CJ” Harry started, turning to look at his little sister “wha’ the fuck?”

CJ cackled “come on! you look so pretty!!” Harry sighed reaching up to take the crown off before the sound of a phone camera going off startled him.

whipping around he saw Harriet grinning at him, Evie’s phone in hand. ”lookin good, princess~”

Harry’s face turned red as he proceeded to rip off the flower crown, though being careful not to hurt the flowers.

Harry stood, pushing past Harriet as she laughed “come on!!! you look pretty!!” Harry stalked away, holding up his middle finger.

“fuck off Hettie!!”

Harriet cackled as she handed the phone back to Evie, who cooed at the picture, CJ stood running after Harry, yelling out.

“princess Harry of the flowers come back!!” you heard Harry let out a loud groan of exasperation

shaking your head you giggled, covering your mouth slightly. Harriet turned to you, tilting her head and raising her brow.

“now who are yeh?” you waved, signing your name. Harriet nodded “(y/n)? alright, how’d yeh become friends with this bunch?” she gestured to the pirate crew, who were still laughing at CJ’s nickname for Harry.

you shrugged, making Harriet laugh “heh, sounds about right, you just somehow ended up being friends right? that’ll happen”

you nodded, the odd feeling of having seen her before digging at the back of your mind, but that would be impossible, this was your first time ever even hearing about her, let alone meeting her.

“well,” Harriet grunted rolling back her shoulders, "gotta go, crews waitin’ for me, nice meeting yeh (y/n)” you waved her goodbye, watching as she turned and walked out of the room, her scarlet and blue coat billowing behind her.

a flash and you saw Harriet walking away, a similar coat flowing behind her, walking between the king and queen, Harry at your side, fists clenched.

groaning you patted your forehead, willing the odd images to go away.

“(y/n)!!” Lonnie called, all dressed in her ROAR gear, you stood, nodding as she walked closer “come on you promised me a sparring match” you paused, before nodding slowly, oh yeah.

**loser buys ice cream right?** you signed, making Lonnie grin slightly and nod “yep, just so you know, I love mint chocolate chip~”

you rolled your eyes, grinning smugly **and** **I like (favorite ice cream flavor) **Lonnie shrugged “not like I’m gonna need that information, cuz you’re goin down!”

no, you snickered, I believe it is you that it’s going down Lonnie cackled, “yeah yeah, now go get dressed, and grab your sword, meet you in the training grounds outside!”

you nodded, picking up your bag and quickly making your way to your room to get dressed.

=

Harry sighed as he walked around campus, having lost CJ a little while ago, when he heard the familiar sounds of clashing swords, perking up he started to jog over to the source of the noise.

his jaw dropped as he rounded the corner, seeing Lonnie and (y/n) dancing around each other, clashing swords every other second.

Harry watched as Lonnie side swiped (y/n) who backflipped.

Harry gasped as the surroundings around him shifted.

_(y/n) landed, the metal clinging to her body sounding as she hit the ground, she dashed forward, and it was as if time slowed, hitting the sheikah warrior with a flurry of attacks alarmingly fast._

_the black-haired warrior grunted, managing to slide away, holding up her blade. (y/n) stood slowly, staring down the warrior._

_“Impressive isn’t she” his father said from beside him, staring down at the training knight, “she’s the one to be rumored to wield the sword that seals the darkness” Harry nodded, watching as the warrior dashed forward once more, stabbing at (y/n) who simply sidestepped and parried the attack with her shield._

_“aye” harry finally replied, glaring slightly at the girl “apparently so” his father glanced down at him, raising his brow._

_“you should take notes from her, only 13 and she was able to draw the sword” Harry clenched his fists, biting his lip as he nodded._

_“yes father”_

_Killian nodded, beginning to walk away, “remember your studies, Harrison, we need you to unlock your magic as soon as possible” Harry’s shoulders sagged, nodding numbly as he watched (y/n) fight._

_“yes father” he muttered, his shoulders jumping as the warrior spun around (y/n), swiping low at her feet, but the girl seemed to see through the warrior, leaping backward over them and landing on her knees, pointing the tip of her blade at the warrior._

_“wa-how” the warrior panted, stumbling slightly as she stood. (y/n) said nothing, rushing forward and hitting the warrior with a quick barrage of attacks, ending the fight._

_sighing (y/n) stood, cracking her neck, holding her hand out to the warrior, who laughed lightly and took the hand, letting (y/n) help her up._

_(y/n) nodded as the warrior complemented (y/n) on her skill, she looked up, blinking surprised as (e/c) met ocean blue._

Harry gasped harshly as the world came back into focus, his shoulders jumping in surprise when he realized he was looking into the exact same (e/c) eyes he saw in his daydream a moment ago.

(y/n)…

looking down her body, his brows raised at the surprising amount of scars littering her body,

Harry couldn’t help but feel like he had seen some of them before, but that was impossible.

“why are yeh so familiar?” Harry whispered, once more meeting (y/n)s eyes.

—end of part 6—

*Saorsa means Freedom, Liberty in Scottish Gaelic


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your memories of uma and gil start to rush through, someone watches from the shadows

[Originally posted by dxscxndxnts](https://tmblr.co/ZJLkId2RtZaM7)

[Originally posted by creating-tabs](https://tmblr.co/ZcieNl2V9MyxG)

=

Ben sighed, looking over papers of hundreds of suggestions for places the senior class could go, DunBroch, Arendelle, Corona, Motunui, the Enchanted forest, Maldonia, Agrabah, Andalasia, Narnia, Wonderland, Wakanda, so many places, so hard to pinpoint one.

_Saorsa_

that name struck a chord within Ben, grabbing the file, he flipped it open, glancing over the information of the kingdom.

_Saorsa, meaning Freedom and liberty, is a forgotten and forsaken kingdom from 500 years ago, it is rumored to be devastated by a calamity of an unspeakable sort. not much is know about the kingdom, but it is known that there was Queen Emma and King Killian, and their three children._

_two girls and a boy; names unknown, ages 20, 18, and 16._

‘_odd_’ Ben thought, raising his brow ‘_those are the exact ages of Harriet, Harry and CJ’_ shaking his head he continued to read

_the land though damaged long ago has prospered from the 500 years since the great calamity. it is rumored that a darkness sealing sword is hidden in a fog-shrouded forest, only to be wielded by the chosen hero._

_it is also said that the crown prince had sealing magic, set to seal the calamity that destroyed the kingdom away._

Ben was enamored with what he read, tales of the prince and his chosen knight, lost from centuries of age.

then how does he have this information?

Bens eyes locked on to particular insert.

_the kingdom lies 200 miles due south-east of Narnia._

Ben smiled, he knew the location of the next senior trip. standing from his desk, he raced out of his office with a grin and the file.

not noticing a shadow of a man in the corner of the room, ocean eyes watching the young king carefully.

“come home soon my boy”

the shadow dissipated

=

you winced as you touched the bleeding cut on your arm the skin around it already turning purple.

“holy shit (y/n) what happened?” twisting around, you saw Uma standing behind you, eyes wide at the cut.

**blade got away from me** you signed scooting slightly to the left on the bench you were sitting on, letting Uma sit next to you, taking your arm and studying it closely.

“you’re just as reckless as Harry”

your breath hitched. umas face becoming increasingly familiar than it was before.

_“you’re just as reckless as Harry” Uma snorted, her hand hovering over your arm, the pain from the slowly healing cut from a Moblin beginning to ebb away._

_you shrugged, watching the bright teal magic circle around your arm._

_“I remember when we were kids” Uma smiled, a soft look in her eyes “Harry had climbed a little rocky hill, and he slipped and broke his arm, and I had to heal him. he was always getting himself hurt, especially when he was chasing those frogs and bugs.”_

_you hummed, nodding, sighing slightly in relief as the cut fully healed, shaking your arm around slightly, pulling down the scarlet jacket to once more cover your forearm._

_“thanks” you whispered, Uma beamed, she was one of the few to hear your voice “no prob girl, im here for ya” standing she turned back tot he giant beast._

_“do you..” Uma started, staring into the mechanic eyes of the elephant “do you think that we’ll win this?”_

_you turned, watching Umas face, thin fear and hope laced in her eyes._

_you stayed silent for a moment, looking down in your lap, feeling the weight of the blade on your back._

_looking up, right into Umas eyes, feeling a fire within your chest._

_“we will”_

“(y/n)!” you gasped, jolting a little, looking back at uma, who was extremely concerned “you good? you blanked out there for a little”  
you stared at her, eyes drifting over her face, the itch of familiarity in the back of your mind becoming increasingly pushy.

“sorry” you rasped, Uma’s jaw dropped, eyes widening in shock “got lost in a dream”

“you-you” Uma sputtered, staring at you in awe “you talk” you tilted your head, nodding as you spoke once more in your raspy voice.

“Harry didn’t tell you?” you spoke softly “I’m selectively mute” your voice was becoming quieter because of underuse.

Umas mouth made an ‘o’ shape, nodding “he might’ve, I guess I didn’t remember” you nodded, looking down at your arm, eyebrows raising when you noticed there was no cut.

“oh I healed you, that looked like it would have been really annoying for a while” you nodded, smiling at her.

thank you you signed, Uma nodded, standing from her spot on the bench. “no problem”

you watched as Uma walked away, trying to piece together these odd dreams that interrupted your days.

it had happened earlier that day too, with Gil.

–

you were walking around the campus, chatting (more like signing and talking) with Gil, when a volleyball came rushing toward the two of you, hurriedly you put your arms up to defend yourself when Gil stepped in front of you, hitting the ball away.

“alright as I was saying,” Gil said, brushing off that he just batted away a 95 ph ball hurtling at you.

you paused, shoulders tensing as the world shifted around you.

_“Hey (y/n), by the way,” Gil started, messing with the controls of his beast, “congrats on becoming Harry’s personal knight” he turned to grin at you, you shrugged, you and Harry didn’t exactly get along._

_“no really, it’s a really big deal!” he said, standing and walking over to you, patting you on the back, you stumbled slightly from the force “protecting the king’s only son” Gil paused, seeing the unsure look on your face._

_“no pressure!” he grinned, waving his hands around “really though, Harry’s a stubborn one, so stubborn he can hardly see the buck through the grass, remember that and you’ll be fine”_

_you nodded, smiling up at him, before your balance was thrown off, the ground shaking beneath you, Gil furrowed his brows, turning to the mountain, seeing huge boulders tumbling down the side, heading straight toward the two of you._

_Gil stepped in front of you, rearing his fist back and striking it out, an orange-yellow shield surrounding you, taking the impact of the boulders and tossing them away from you._

_“Alright, as I was saying” Gil, paused as he was turning back to you, looking confused “that’s odd” he muttered, looking back up at the mountain._

_“far as I can remember, this place has been dead for ages, but if it’s shaking that bad to send down boulders that size-” Gil stopped himself, shaking his head. “never mind forget I said anything”_

you gasped stumbling back, Gil reaching out to catch you “(y/n)” he called out in a concerned tone “are you alright?!”

you shook your head, letting yourself slump down to the ground, placing your head in your hands, resting your elbows on your knees.

“whats going on?” Gil asked, kneeling down in front of you, worry on his face.

you shook your head, tears burning at your eyes. “(y/n)” Gil whispered, placing his hand on your back, “are you okay?”

you shook your head again, burying your head in your arms.

“do you want me to take you back to the dorms?” you nodded, letting Gil help you up. “alright let’s go”

you let Gil lead you away.

and now here you sat hours later, watching Uma walk away, memory-like dreams plaguing you once more.

and you couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched

=

Killian watched from the shadows, observing as the champion Uma walked away from his son’s personal knight.

“she’s going to notice you doing that one day Hook” Killian smiled, turning to see his wife staring at him, leaning against the tree.

“so? if she does, that means we’ll be even closer to getting our son back” Emma’s eyes dropped into a glare.

“while he might’ve been our blood son back then, he’s a different person now, son of Captain James Hook, and some random barmaid, not the son of the savior Emma Swann and the pirate Hero Killian Jones”

His shoulders slumped, looking across the courtyard to see his son sparring with Jay, son of Jafar. he wished he would’ve treated his son better in those last few years, he wished he hadn’t pushed his son away.

he wished he had treated him like his son more than a prince.

Emma sighed, walking up and leaning on Killian’s shoulder, watching her baby boy laugh as he dodged a hit from Jay.

“he’s free to be who he wants to be now, we won’t force him to become what he was destined to be”

Killian sighed and nodded, allowing himself to dissipate, whispering a final sentence.

_you and (y/n) are our final hope_

—end of part 7—


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry talk, and the trip begins

[Originally posted by katewilliamgeorgecharlottelouis](https://tmblr.co/ZGkVit2PU-izJ)

[Originally posted by neogohann](https://tmblr.co/ZLcgVw2ID78h-)

=

Ben called for a gathering in the front yard of the dorm castle. Uma, Harry, Gil, and (y/n) arrived to see Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Dude had already arrived.

“so wha’s all this” you turned to see Harriet and CJ walking up, CJ looking curious while Harriet looked bored.

“well,” Ben clapped his hands together, smiling at all of you. “every year the seniors take a trip to a selected kingdom for two weeks to explore it, and this year-”

“hold up” Uma interrupted “CJ ain’t a senior” Ben shrugged “she would have stowed away in the car anyway, might as well avoid that” CJ grinned at that, puffing her chest.

continuing Ben said; “so we leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn” Mal’s jaw dropped, she hated waking up early.

“Why so early” she whined, pouting at ben, ‘_honestly, same_’ you thought, dreading getting up that early. even though you did so regularly now.

“where are we even going?” Uma yelled out, Ben smiled.

“Saorsa”

you felt Harry stiffen next to you, Uma asking if he was okay. you…you had heard that name before.

_and protect our land of Saorsa, from the dark one_

a faint voice echoed in the back of your head, a male.

…king…king..k-something.

sighing you shrugged it off, focusing back on Ben, who was detailing the trip.

but it was hard to pay attention, the only thing going through your mind was how familiar that name was.

=

That name haunted you, making your insomnia rear its ugly head. Looking back at your clock, which read 1:04 am. Sighing you got up, careful not to wake up Jane.

Maybe a walk will help clear your head.

Walking around the gardens you spotted a figure sitting on a bench staring down at the pond. Walking closer, their head snapped up, whipping around to you.

ocean blue, Harry, sighing when he saw you he slumped back and gave you a tired smile.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

You nodded and carefully took a seat next to him. “meh too” he looked back at the pond, staring at his reflection in the water. “odd question but….did the name of that kingdom…Saorsa…seem” he hesitated, slightly curling in on himself, you leaned forward, staring at the side of his face. “familiar ta yeh?”

You nodded, looking up at the clear sky.

“So it ain’t jus’ me?” Harry muttered, smiling slightly at the water.

You lifted an eyebrow at him. _‘What about the name felt familiar to him?_’ you lifted your hands up, Harry glancing over as you did so.

**why was it familiar to you?** you signed, Harry shrugged.

“Ah dinnae ken,” Harry said, slipping into a thick Scottish tongue “it jus’ seemed so…I don’ know” Harry let his head fall between his shoulders.

“I really don’ know”

You understood what he was trying to say, oddly enough, that itch of familiarity at the back of your head, he must have had it too.

You felt compelled to tell Harry what had been happening to you. so you did.

"dream-.” You spoke softly, startling Harry. He looked up, surprise in his ocean orbs.

“so yeh talk huh” he whispered, tilting his head “dream?”

you breathed deeply, hoping your voice would last long enough to get everything out. “i-i keep having…dreams…that seem like..m-mem-memories” you stuttered, willing yourself to continue, your throat was already becoming sore.

“as if, I had lived them, and am only just now remembering them,” you muttered, looking at Harry, who was staring at you with wide eyes.

“is, have you felt anything similar?” your voice died, out, but harry heard every single word. he stared at you, silent.

you felt heat rush up your face, brushing a hair behind your ear.

**nevermind** you signed, standing **its stupid** “no!” Harry yelped, latching onto your arm.

you whipped back around, Ocean blue once more meeting with (e/c), Harry blushed, releasing your arm

“i-i know wha’ yeh mean, I’ve been…experiencing that too” he bit his lip, glancing up at you through his lashes.

“it-it happened when yeh were fighting with Lonnie, you-you were in this…armor, and you were really, really good at fighting, ending the battle within a minute”

you nodded slowly, letting Harry babble away about this…memory like dream “then…then my dad?” Harry made it sound like a question as if he wasn’t sure “came up and, and said” Harry paused, his eyes shining “that I could stand to be a little more like you, that you had accomplished so much more than me, that you were impressive, that I needed to be better” he spat out bitterly.

you sat down beside him once more, scooting closer and letting your side press into his. you slowly reached out, gripping his grey hoodie.

Harry took a shaky breath, smiling slightly at you “thank yeh (y/n)”

You smiled, **You’re welcome** you signed, letting Harry’s hand slide up and slowly intertwine with yours.

The two of you just sat in silence, looking at your reflections in the pond

“Wha bout ya?” Harry said softly after a long silence, turning to look at you, tilting his head.

you breathed deep, you had a couple of memories like dreams but…you felt most comfortable sharing this. releasing Harry’s hand, you started to tell harry.

**okay so remember when you were going on about that frog?** Harry nodded “aye, the hot-footed one?” you nodded, **well, as you were talking all of a sudden I thought **_‘**please don’t make me eat another frog’**_ Harry blinked, “wha’?”

**I know** you hurriedly signed, **let me get to the good part, anyway, so you were looking at flowers and taking pictures of them, I think you were doing research or something, and then you found the frog…and tried to make me eat it** Harry burst out laughing, leaning forward.

“oh my god really?! what the fuck!?”

you tapped Harry’s shoulders, a grin blooming on your **face it gets even better** Harry, still giggling, wiped his eyes, gesturing for you to continue.

**then you offered to buy me gourmet meat…and then I agreed** Harry burst out laughing once more, leaning back, as he did so.

you let out a yelp of surprise as Harry lost his balance and fell back into the grass. looking down, you saw Harry still giggling, his face red.

“oh-oh my god, that’s fucking funny”

you slid off the bench, landing on your knees next to Harry

“so” Harry snickered, finally catching his breath looking up into your eyes. “it seems we’re havin’ dreams about each other huh? think it means somthin’?”

you shrugged, looking down at your hands in your lap.

“Hey (y/n)?” Harry whispered, you looked at him, he was looking at the stars in the night sky “do yeh think…because that kingdom’s name was familiar teh both of us…do yeh think that the answers to what’s been happening to us will be there?”

You stayed silent, unsure to the answer “I don’t know” you finally whispered, “I really don’t know harry”

he nodded, slowly sitting up, turning to look at you “it’s fine, well… I’m gonna go ta bed, night”

“night” you watched as Harry walked away, soon blending with the shadows around the dorm building.

sitting in silence, looking at the stars, you thought to yourself, about Harry, about the dreams, about the kingdom.

and about how each day…Harry became something more than a friend…

sighing, brushing away those thoughts, you stood and made your way back to your room, after all, the class was leaving for the kingdom at dawn.

=

morning came way to fucking quickly, you were packing the little travel bag you had, going quickly as the bus was leaving in 15 minutes.

Jane started to push you out of the room, you huffed, spinning around her and going at your own pace.

stepping out into the hall, you bumped into a tall figure, Harry steadied you, giving you a sleepy smile.

“tired lass?” he asked, giving you his arm and leading you outside to the bus, you nodded, leaning your head on his shoulder “usually I don’t wake up till 5” you muttered, glancing at your watch which said 4:30 am

Harry snorted “well that’s half an hour isn’t it?” you shrugged, yawning as Harry led you out to the front yard, where a large limo bus was waiting.

Ben had yet to arrive, along with everybody else, so you and Harry stood there for a little while, inching closer to the other for warmth on the chilly fall morning.

moments later, Mal arrived being dragged by Evie. Jay, Carlos and Dude following soon after. Ben emerged a minute later, Fairy godmother trotting after him, speaking hurriedly.

Ben smiled at you and harry, nodding and mouthing ‘the bus will be heated’ you sagged into harry in relief. Harriet and CJ came rushing out of the school, the usual grumpy look on the oldest hooks face.

and finally. Jane, Audrey, Chad, and King Phillip, arrived, allowing Ben to official start the trip.

“Alright,” Ben said loudly, clapping his hands together to gather everyone’s attention “now were gonna be on the bus for about an hour, once we get to the airport, we will be boarding the private jet, which we will be flying for 5 hours. okay?”

you nodded, feeling Harry shift his shoulders as he shrugged, longer flight meant more sleep.

“Alright, everyone on board!” ben turned, hopping up the limo bus’ steps, mal going in right after him.

soon enough, you all were packed in the bus, you and harry huddled in the back, two seconds away from falling asleep.

Fairy godmother stepped into the bus, talking with ben for a moment before doing a roll call.

you sluggishly rose your hand as she called for you, flopping it back down onto Harry’s torso.

he let out a slight cough, side-eyeing you, you shrugged, burying deeper into his side.

Once everyone was accounted for, FG nodded at ben and the driver, leaving the bus and waving you all goodbye.

Susan watched from the window, smiling.

_a land of memories, waiting to be explored_

—end of part 8—


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrive to Saorsa, and ben tells everyone you either have to travel on foot or horseback, no cars.

[Originally posted by sarathedisneygirl](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2P5RqvH)

[Originally posted by forgottentemples](https://tmblr.co/ZQyEUW2jb7rp3)

=

hours later, you awoke to the pilot announcing the arrival to the kingdom, Saorsa. grunting as you stretched you looked outside the window set, leaning on Harry’s torso.

“wow” you whispered, shaking Harry’s shoulder to wake him up “Harry look at this~” Harry snorted awake, blearily looking to where you were.

“wha-…whoa” Harry’s jaw dropped slightly, looking onto the green lush field, flowers and decrepit buildings overflowing.

“are we in Saorsa?” Harry muttered, brows rising as he spotted a huge mountain top, with a huge circle dent in its side.

“I think we are” you whispered back, glancing at a fog-covered forest.

_attention, we are now descending in Saorsa, please buckle your seatbelts, and prepare for landing, please._

you sighed, bucking up and preparing for turbulence, you had a feeling there was no landing strip.

Harry’s hand flashed out, gripping your jacket, glancing at him, you saw his face was pale and he was shaking slightly. reaching up you patted the side of his head, smiling comfortably at him.

“don’t worry” you whispered “it’ll be over in no time” Harry swallowed harshly, and nodded.

“yeah-no time”

=

“so uh Benny?” Audrey called out, raising her hand, staring out at the grassy fields around them, not a car or vehicle in sight.

“How are we traveling?” Ben smiled sheepishly, pointing over to a stable, that was….alive and running? that’s odd, considering this is called the forgotten kingdom. Audrey’s shoulders sagged, Mal scrunching up.

“uh Ben?” Mal walked up to him, grimacing at the stable “I can’t ride a horse, we haven’t exactly gotten to that lesson” Ben nodded, caressing her cheek.

“you’ll ride right behind me, same saddle, don’t worry” Mal nodded unsure, but let Ben lead her towards the stables.

“wait!” Audrey called, racing after the two “where are we staying!!?!”

“why do you think I brought tents?”

“WHAT?!”

you rolled your eyes, glad you only brought the essentials. you heard Harry shuffle beside you, glancing at him, you saw him biting his lip, looking scared.

you tapped his arm, his head whipped around to look at you.

**hey,** you signed, looking at him concerned **are you okay?**

he shrugged, “I don’ know, something about thi’s place seems…remember wha’ we talked about last night? it’s like that its-”

“familiar” you whispered, nodding as you looked around “as if I had seen it before, but that’s impossible”

Harry sighed, rolling his shoulders “aye, well, better get a move on, don’ wanna lose the group” you nodded slowly, keeping pace behind Harry, looking around for any danger.

fingers twitching for your (dominant) shoulder.

=

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t have enough tamed rentable horses for your group to take, you’re going to have to tame a wild one, but it’s not too hard all you need to do is-”

you walked off, instincts taking over, eyeing a solid brownish-black horse with a white mane.

“(y/n)? what are yeh-” you covered Harry’s mouth, whispering to him

“shh, I’m trying to get a wild one. oh, wait did you get a tamed one?” Harry shook his head.

“no, me, Jay, you, Uma, Gil, Evie, Phillip, Jane, Carlos, and CJ are left without horses” you tilted your head, eyeing the horse once more.

“why’d Harriet get one?”

“I think it’s because she was at the beginning of the line?” you nodded, slowly starting to creep forward, footsteps silent and fast.

harry watched nervously as you crept up behind the large horse, falling back in fright when you leaped on it.

the horse freaked, trying to buck you off immediately, you grunted, tightening your legs and gripping its mane.

“holy fuck (y/n)!” Harry yelped, jaw-dropping as you easily calmed the wild horse, the horse huffed, stomping its hooves as you started to lead it towards the stable.

“how-how’d ya know how teh do tha’?” Harry sputtered, keeping his distance from the large horse.

you shrugged, kicking your heels and leading the horse in a trot. As you passed Phillip, he took a double-take, glancing at the impressive horse.

“wow, how did you do that?” you once more shrugged, dismounting and guiding the horse to the person manning the stable.

“haha! It seems your friend had the right idea, alright missy, do you want to register your horse? it’s 20 for registration and a saddle”

you looked to Ben, and he nodded, taking out 20 bucks and handing it to the stable hand, he looked at it oddly.

“you all ain’t from around here are ya?” Ben tilted his head confused. “you have the wrong currency, we take a little thing called rupees, that ain’t rupees buddy”

Ben paled, how would they pay for anything!? you hummed, eyeing a beetle shaped backpack, you snatched Bens money and stalked over to it, tapping the shoulder of the man, he turned with a grin.

“well hello! I don’t believe I’ve made your acquaintance! My name’s Beedle, traveling merchant, you can recognize me by my beetle shaped backpack, now what can I do for you?”

you held out the bills and raised your brow “oh you want to exchange this for rupees? no problem, how much?”

“20” you muttered, opening your other hand as Beedle took the auradon money and switched with the Saorsa money.

“thank you!”

you nodded, twisting back around and walking back over to the stable, slamming the freshly exchanged rupees on the counter. Ben jumped slightly at the loud noise, looking at you bewildered.

“how’d you know?” you shrugged once more, watching as the stable hands saddled up the mare.

“now, what would you like to name her?” you thought for a second, starting at the registration papers, the blank space for the name of the horse.

_this is the fastest horse they got, and it’s all yours (y/n), what are you gonna name her?_

_(horse name)!!_

_that’s a perfect name my little sword master_

_thanks daddy!_

you quickly scribbled down a name, the ink staring back at you.

(horse name)

“huh, that’s the same name that the ancient hero gave her horse, funny coincidence isn’t it?” you hummed, turning back to the horse, and starting to walk towards it, the mare hoofed the ground nervously, backing up slightly.

you slowed your pace, gently holding your hands out and letting the mare see you had nothing to hurt her with, and you weren’t afraid.

the rest of the Auradon kids watched as you stood in front of the horse, letting it take the lead.

Harry tilted his head, watching you softly as you cupped the horse’s face, gently petting it.

“Okay so” Carlos started, putting his hands on his hips “(y/n) has a horse…now how are we gonna get one?”

=

one hour later and everyone was saddled on a horse, Carlos had a matching black and white spotted mare, Jay had found a solid brown stallion, Evie had found a black mare with white hooves, Jane found a spotted brown mare, CJ a spotted white mare, Phillip had found a pure brown stallion, and harry was riding with you, unable to find a horse that he could tame or ride-on for longer than a minute.

now you were all on the trail, letting Ben lead the way, Harry’s head on your shoulder as you lead (horse name) in a trot.

Ben slowed his horse, dismounting and helping Mal get down. “alright first stop! The Sanidin Park Ruins” you looked around, feeling Harry slide down the side of (horse name). you dismounted, a flash of white catching your eyes, you whipped around, gasping at the pure white horse that grazed the field.

“Harry ” you whispered, hitting his shoulder and pointed to the horse, Harry turned, jaw-dropping.

“wanna try to get that one?” Harry nodded, letting you take the lead as you gripped his hand and sneaked behind the horse, its ears stiffened, it’s head shooting up and looking around.

“now” you harshly whispered, Harry lashed forward, leaping onto the horse and gripping its mane. “hold on Harry!”

you winced as Harry got bucked off, watching as the horse ran for a bit before turning and tilting its head at Harry.

“ugg” Harry moaned, lifting himself off the ground “I’m never gonna get a horse” you sighed, but stumbled on your butt as the pure white horse slowly started to walk towards you two.

Harry stiffened, as the horse stopped only a foot away, leaning its head forward and sniffing at Harry’s knee. Harry locked eyes with the horse, and he slowly extended his hand out, the horse huffed nervously, withdrawing its head slightly, before letting harry lay his hand on its snout.

“wow,” you grinned, watching as Harry pet the horse “impressive, it likes you~”

“it’s a beaut hook” you turned seeing Phillip standing with his horse, smiling at Harry and the white horse. “but we’re pretty far from the stable, so your gonna have to ride them without a saddle”

Harry breathed deep, biting his lip as he looked at you, you shrugged. “Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount…That’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.”

Harry raised his brows, feeling his chest constrict “wha-what did yeh say?”

you frowned, tilting your head.

_“Be sure to take the time to soothe yer mount…That’s the only way it will know how yeh truly feel.”_

_Harry grinned as he turned to (y/n), who was on her own horse “yer advice was really helpful thank yeh” you smiled slightly, keeping your eyes on your surroundings._

_“This one and I are getting along better now. At first, I wasn’t sure if I should outfit ‘im with all of the royal gear. I thought maybe he should have to earn it first.” Harry patted the white stallion, geared with all the royal armor fit for a steed._

_“But it works! He wears it like a true natural. I’m trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, yeh know?”_

_you hummed, slowing (horse’s name) to a stop, dismounting you rounded the horse statue, brushing your fingers against the stone. Harry took a deep breath, watching the sunset behind the mountain._

_“See that mountain?” he muttered, hearing you walk up beside him,_

_“That’s Mt. Lanayru. It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom.” Harry turned to you, a glint in his eyes_

_“Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says: “No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen…For only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.” Harry let out a harsh breath, clenching his fists_

_“I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside meh. But maybe up there…Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one.”_

_you placed your hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly, Harry smiled slightly, nodding at you in thanks_

_“To be honest, I have no real reason ta think that will be the case. But there’s always the chance that the next moment will change everything.” Harry bit his lip, gripping your hand, looking back at the mountain_

_“Tomorrow…is my seventeenth birthday. So then I’ll go…and make my way up the mountain.”_

“Harry dude are you okay?!” Harry’s eyes snapped open, looking around widely, seeing Jay, Gil, Uma, (y/n), Ben, and Harriet leaning over him, all looking worried. “You just blacked out,” Jay said, helping him sit up.

“um, aye, yeah, im-im good” Harry muttered, looking around, seeing the white horse nuzzling (y/n)s mare.

“Are you sure, you just passed out!?” Harry locked his jaw, standing up and pushing past the crowd.

“I’m fine” Harry walked towards the two horses, the white horse’s ears perking up when he came close. “hi, can I mount yeh?” Harry whispered the horse seemed to nod, letting Harry lead it to a tall rock so he could get on.

You stood from where you were kneeling and walked over to (horse’s name) and mounted her, quickly moving into a trot to keep pace behind Harry.

What had happened to harry that had made him blackout? and he had done it as soon as you said that sentence.

You sighed, eyes drifting, finding a run-down horse statue on his hind legs rearing up.

You had seen it before.

But where?

–end of part 9–


	10. part 10 - the great plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something, or someone calls out to you.

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2lVMPNs)

[Originally posted by nintendo-stuff](https://tmblr.co/Zm417o2Wfw9Ta)

=

_-(y-_

You stirred in your sleep, a faint voice echoing around you

_-(y/-_

You scrunched up, tossing the thin blanket over your shoulder, trying to block out the voice which was becoming louder.

_-(y/n)-_

You snapped awake, you knew that voice, turning over, you saw Harry fast asleep, not…talking? What the hell, but he was just saying your name?

_-(y/n)-_

There he was again, but from behind you, you twisted around, eyes catching the castle in the distance.

_-re…remember-_

You saw a light emit from the middle tower, you slowly stood, walking towards Harry’s voice.

_-try….try to remember-_

You stopped at the edge of the camp, watching as the light grew brighter.

_-you have been asleep for the past 500 years-_

The ground shook beneath you, making you almost lose balance, a dark energy beginning to overtake the castle.

_-the beast…when the beast regains its true power, the world will face its end-_

You watched as the dark purple, red, and black energy swirl around the castle, overtaking the light, its guttural roars echoing in your ears.

The light shined brightly once more, dragging the dark energy back within it.

_-now then, yeh must hurry (y/n), before its too late-_

The light faded away, along with Harry’s voice.

Remember…remember what? And what was the beast?

You didn’t know why Harry’s voice all of a sudden came from the castle, and why he was trying to tell you to remember something.

But you would find out, so it was a good thing you were spending two weeks here, just enough time to figure out what was going on with you and Harry.

=

“we” Chad started, his face set in a horrified look, staring up at the tall plateau “have to climb that!?” Ben smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

“there’s no other way Chad ”

“nah fuck that” Uma snorted, her shell necklace glowing as water began to surround you all, before completely encircling you and then all of a sudden you were on top of the plateau.

“oh” Ben laughed, nodding at uma “thanks Uma, I kinda didn’t want to climb either”

“no prob beasty boy”

You looked around, you had been here before, but it wasn’t like a daydream-like- familiarity, you had actually been here before, just before you came to Auradon.

The great plateau, where you woke up.

Though the most you could remember of it was the chamber you woke up in and leaving it.

Everything after that was a blur, till you ended up in Auradon.

You slowly followed the group, remembering beasts that lurked around the plateau. Big red pig things, and blueish blob things.

“Daddy help!” Audrey screeched, a blue pig-like thing, wielding a sword and giving nasty snorts at the princess. Phillip drew his sword, dashing toward the creature,

“get away from my dau- ghu!” another pig-like beast leaped out from behind a tree, holding a giant trunk-like bat and swinging it to his stomach, striking him back.

Something took over, you dashed forward, catching Phillip’s sword mid-air, sliding your foot slightly before front flipping over the creature, striking it quickly as its blood splattered on the sword and your face.

Landing you quickly sidestepped the large bat as it swung down on you, the beast seemingly disoriented for a moment, giving you time to strike, rushing forward you slashed your sword through its torso, splitting it.

“Ewww!!” Audrey and Chad squealed, hugging each other, while Lonnie and Jay looked as if they had gotten a Christmas present “that’s so gross/cool!”

You sighed, wiping the blade on the grass, and handing it back to Phillip. he looked bewildered as he took the handle “how’d, how’d you know how to fight it?”

Lonnie spoke for you “she’s a master swordswoman, though she refuses to tell me where she learned, I would love to fight like her.” you pointed at her and nodded, before making your way back over to Harry.

He blinked rapidly as you stood beside him, nonchalantly wiping off the beast’s blood from your face and arms.

“that-that was impressive lass” Harry muttered in awe, tilting his head and smiling slightly. you shugged, flinging your hand away, dark black blood hitting the grass.

“Thanks… I guess” you mumbled, breathing deep as the wind breezed past you, the sounds of a waterfall surrounding you.

it calmed you, as if you were home.

“Alright!” Ben clapped his hands together, nervously sidestepping the bodies of the beasts “let’s move on shall we!?” 

Harry snorted, putting his hand in his pockets and following after the group, you slightly lagging behind. 

all of a sudden you smelled smoke, turning you saw a smoke tower, tilting your head, you started towards it. avoiding the red and blue-skinned beasts that lurked around every corner.

you shook your head as you came to a stop, you should have known, it was the only other person who lived here other than you when you first woke up.

the old man.

“ohoh, it seems you’ve returned young one, and I thought you left for good?” you snorted, flopping down in front of the fire, glancing down at the pot, spicy seafood fry.

you sniffed, feeling your stomach rumble for food, the old man laughed, leaning forward to spoon you a bowl. “here” he gruffed, handing you the bowl, you took it gratefully, you remembered his cooking being pretty good.

“eat up” you nodded your thanks, carefully stuffing the rice and fish down “well, you’re hungry” you snorted, licking your lips. “but if my memory serves me correctly, you always have been” 

you glanced at him, he had said that before, when you first woke up and met him, but you had brushed it off because of your hunger, but now.

“what do you mean ‘always have been’?” you asked, placing the bowl on the ground, staring intently at the old man.

he chuckled “you’ll find out soon enough young one, now go, I believe your friends are looking for you”

“(y/n)!!! where are you!”

“(y/n)!!!”

you stood, nodding at the old man and rushing off toward the voices.

Killian watched you run off, towards his son and friends, smiling “you’ll find out soon enough (y/n)” he disappeared in a flash of blue flames.

=

Lonnie crashed into you, arms flinging around you tightly “christ (y/n)!!” she cried “we thought you got kidnapped by those pig things!!!”

you sighed, patting her on the back “I’m fine….lemme go I’m starting to lose the ability to breath”

Lonnie squealed, leaping back “sorry!!” you nodded, patting her shoulder, she grinned sheepishly.

“where did ye go (y/n)?” you turned to Harry, smiling.

“meeting an old friend”

Harry raised his brow but nodded, before Ben spoke up, looking confused.

“wait you know someone here?” you nodded slowly, turning to Ben. 

“yeah, I lived on this plateau for a bit before going to auradon” the king still looked confused, but at least his original question had been answered…kinda. he slowly nodded and turned, leading the group on.

you rolled your neck and shoulders, an odd pressure at the back of your neck.

turning, you spotted a boy, dark fluffy hair, gently blowing in the wind, a scarlet jacket on his shoulders, bright ocean eyes.

“Harry?” you whispered, looking back around, seeing the back of Harry’s head, you whipped around, he was gone, only the dark castle in the spot, far away.

what was going on?

–end of part 10–


	11. Remember your past - Prince! Harry Hook x Chosen Knight!Reader - part 11 -the shrine of resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shrine of resurrection seems to set a reaction off in Harry

[Originally posted by malviesbitch](https://tmblr.co/ZObdze2kG1RSP)

=

_everyone! get to your devine beasts now! we need a coordinated attack on the dark one._

_im not a child anymore, I can help somehow!_

_UMA!_

_G-Gil…no_

_(y/n) go on ill be fine, just go!_

_NO!_

_she can still be saved?_

_…._

_wake up…_

_remember…_

_you are the last line of defense for Saorsa!_

Harry jolted awake, sweat-soaked and teary-eyed, what in the hell was that? he shook his head, sitting up in his little cot and making his way out of his tent. it was too hot, he touched his side, it burned slightly, it felt like a beam of heat had hit him but….there was nothing there.

he breathed in the fresh air, admiring lush nature around him when a chapel-like building caught his eye.

“huh,” he muttered, turning towards it “wha’ is tha’?” he looked around, no one else was awake, so he grabbed his sword and hook before making his way toward the building.

he froze, hearing a snort, glancing to his left he saw a red pig-like creature, snoring away. he slowly moved forward, keeping quiet as possible.

he sighed as he made it to the entrance of the building, glancing at the decayed sign above the large doors.

_Temple of Time_

“interesting name” harry muttered, pushing open the rotting doors and gasping.

high ceilings, broken chandeliers, and…a giant statue at the end of the temple, vines and flowers crawling up the stone.

harry whistled, spinning around as he looked at the obviously once beautiful temple.

“Beautiful isn’t it” harry yelped, drawing his sword and whirling around, seeing an old man with an odd Scottish/British accent at the entrance, looking up at the broken chandeliers.

“who are yeh?” harry muttered, keeping his sword drawn, and backing away from the old man.

“just someone who has been wandering on this desolate plateau for years, I believe your friend (y/n) mentioned me?” harry frowned, (y/n) did say she knew someone on here, from before she moved to Auradon.

“she did mention someone” harry muttered “but how could I know she meant you” the old man laughed, walking closer to him.

“well Harry, since im the only other person on this plateau, I would think it would be easy to connect the dots.” Harry groaned, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms.

“whatever….wait how do yeh know” he turned, but the old man was gone, “my name?” Harry glanced at the ground, he had heard the old man’s footsteps yet…there were no footprints. harry could see his own leading to where he was standing and the old man had passed by him.

yet there was…nothing?

‘_nope_’ harry thought, sprinting out the door and back to the tents ‘_fucking nope nope nope_’ 

=

“(y/n)! wake up!” you yelped, sitting up rapidly, turning slightly to see harry kneeling next to your cot.

“harry” you let out a harsh whisper “what the fuck?”

“did the old man ever just randomly disappear?” you paused, looking at harry with a ‘_are you crazy_’ look.

“again, harry, what the fuck?” harry huffed, shaking his hands around nervously.

“look I went to tha’ temple ‘f time thingy and the old man snuck up on meh, and then he just disappeared! no footprints either, I just wanted ta ask yeh so I know im not crazy”

you sighed, drawing back into your memories of the plateau and the old man “he never disappeared randomly but…but he appeared randomly, because…when i would leave one place, he would appear 15 away in another place, and unless he had superspeed, it would be impossible for him to just…appear”

Harry sighed in relief, he wasn’t going crazy “alright so….what the fuck is goin’ on?”

“i” you brushed your hair out of your face “I don’t know Harry, I really don’t know”

=

ben was once more leading an exploration group, all of you walking up a steep hill, “wait” ben held his hand up, taking out his flashlight and pointing it toward a cave opening with….strange carvings surrounding the mouth?

harry gave a harsh squint, stepping forward and placing his hand on the loping and curving designs. “what is this?” he muttered, following uma as she stepped into the dark cave.

you sighed, stepping into the shrine, and staying in the back of the group, you swore you would never step foot in this thing again.

you had woken up here, remembering nothing but your own name, and age. littered with scars both long healed and newly healed.

the old man had told you it had been called the shrine of resurrection.

“woah look at this” Carlos gasped, running forward and running his hands along the edge of the healing pool. “its so ancient yet…so futuristic~” you smiled, Carlos was adorable.

harry swallowed harshly, a body was appearing in the pool, blood covered the ground…his hands…his jacket.

what the fuck.

_he gave a wobbly breath, kneeling down next tot eh healing pool of the shrine, next…next to (y/n)s burned and mutilated body. _

_her eyes were closed as if she was in a peaceful sleep._

_“Please keep ‘er safe” he muttered, leaning over to kiss her forehead “please help ‘er, heal ‘er”_

_he shakily sighed as he backed away from her still body “come back to meh (y/n)”_

Harry blinked widely as someone started to poke his arm.

“Harry?” he turned, there was (y/n) staring up at him with worried eyes “are you alright?” he shook his head.

“no…im really dizzy” he muttered, his legs felt like jelly, and his stomach was flipping. (y/n) frowned, grasping his arms and leading him to a wall, which he slid down and buried his head in his arms.

“just breath harry” you muttered, rubbing his back. Harry’s breath hitched, a sob ripping out of his throat.

so many feelings, gut-wrenching sadness and guilt, the painful echo of love.

the tiniest shine of hope.

harry couldn’t handle it, he stood, bolting out of the cave, collapsing as he reached the opening, he could breathe!!!

“Harry!” uma, Gil, and (y/n) rushed out behind him, (y/n) dropping to her knees next to him and helping him sit up to straighten his airways.

“harry you need to breathe” (y/n) pleaded, gripping his arm tightly hoping to ground him.

“harry focus on us” uma commanded, “look at me” Harry’s vision was going fuzzy, all the emotion from that….person…were flooding his mind, his chest, his SOUL.

“hook that is an order look at me” harry forced his eyes to dart over to uma, who grabbed his face and made him look into her eyes.

they were glowing, she placed her hands on his head, the glow extending out to her hands, calming his mind.

Harry let out a sob of relief, all the noise in his mind softening before dissipating completely. uma slowly removed her hands, resting them on his shoulders.

“better?” harry sniffed, nodding “better.” uma sighed, standing and helping (y/n) lift harry to his feet.

“let’s go back to the tents, I think he needs to cool down, from…whatever that was”

=

Killian watched sadly as uma and (y/n) guided harry back to the camp, he had a feeling his appearance to harry had helped the sudden memory of (y/n) in the shrine hurt harry emotionally.

he sighed, disappearing in blue flames, he would need to be more careful.

for it was almost time to reveal himself to (y/n) and harry.

the last hope of Saorsa.

—end of part 11—

comment or message me for part 12


	12. part 12-the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recovers from his panic attack which set off a fever, you take Ben, Evie, Carlos, Gil, and Harriet on a field trip and Gil does a goof

[Originally posted by sarahsjeffery](https://tmblr.co/ZLaqgc2m-QQNo)

[Originally posted by forgottentemples](https://tmblr.co/ZQyEUW2j_TJby)

=

Ben opened Harry’s tent flap, brows furrowed in concern “is he alright?” Uma shrugged, glancing up from her spellbook.

“he seems to be, no idea what set that….attack off” she muttered, leaning forward and placing her hand on Harry’s forehead. It was still too warm for umas taste, and she muttered a cooling spell under her breath and Harry sighed in relief.

“well,” Ben awkwardly mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck “let me know when he wakes up, we’re all worried about him” Uma nodded, running her fingers through Harry’s hair.

You popped in behind Ben, holding a small bowl filled with soup the steam slowly rising from the bowl.

“Hey, I got him some soup, with those healing herbs I was talking about” you chirped, Uma nodded holding out her hands to take the bowl.

You gave it to her, kneeling next to Harry’s form, brushing your fingers through his fringe. “I wonder what happened” you muttered, trailing your knuckles down his cheek, “he was fine one minute and then poof he was having a panic attack”

Uma shrugged, tapping Harry’s cheek a couple of times, harry blearily opening his eyes, groaning in discomfort.

“ u’ma?” he croaked, letting you and Uma help sit him up “(y/’n)? wha’ happen’?” you sighed, setting an extra pillow behind his back

“We don’t know, we were in the chamber thing and you went haywire”

Harry gave a numb nod, shaky hands trying to take the bowl from uma, which she pulled away and shoved a spoon towards his mouth.

“if you’re shaking that much, you’re not gonna be able to hold the damn thing” harry sighed and opened his mouth, eyebrows raising as the soup hit his tongue.

“wha’ is tha’!?” he exclaimed, his shaking already subsiding. You laughed, patting his leg.

“hearty radish and meat stew, it’s known for its fast healing properties”

“well,” Harry took the spoon from Uma, the red glow coming from his cheeks and chest dissipating “its fukin delicious!”

you smiled, standing and brushing off your pants “well I see you later, Ben wants me to lead a group around the place for some reason”

Uma raised her brow, letting harry take the bowl from her “probably because you’ve been here before?”

you paused, pursing your lips and nodding “yeah probably?”

you waved them off and walked out, patting your thighs in a rhythm as you made your way towards Ben.

he turned to you, and smiled, waving you over to him “hey, ready to go?” you sighed and nodded, glancing over the small group.

Evie, Ben, Carlos, Harriet, and Gil.

alrighty, then you shrugged and started walking, avoiding the shrine and making your way to the plains.

you paused as you passed your tent, going in quickly and grabbing a sword you had bought on the way to the plateau and strapping it to your back.

“Alright, let’s start with the plains of the plateau, there’s a huge rock formation over there with a huge pointy thing sticking out the top”

Gil and Carlos looked like excited puppies, Ben too, Evie was just there to look at the scenery.

as you passed the temple, you heard Evie gasp, attempting to step closer to the building, stopping as a red pig monster exited the doors in front, sniffing the air and scratching its chest.

“ignore them, they’ll only hear us if we’re close” you kept going forward, scanning the area around you, looking for the pig-like beasts.

you sighed, stopping in your tracks, there was a red one, standing at the entrance of the rock formation.

you glanced to the right, two archers, but they were too far away to really notice the lot of you.

you reached up, gripping the sword on your back and unsheathing it.

“stay back, I’ll take care of that one” you started to run forward the red beast perking up and squealing, pointing at you and jumping up and down, drawing its blade and shield.

you backflipped as it swung at you, the world seemed to slow, landing you rushed forward, sending a flurry of attacks at the beast

it gave a pitiful squeal as it died, poofing into black and purple smoke.

you nodded, glancing back at the two archers, they didn’t notice you, facing the opposite way.

you waved to the group, the five coming towards you with wide eyes “holy shite lassie” Harriet laughed, clapping you on the back “where were yeh when me crew needed ya!?”

you snorting, turning and walking into the open-ended cavern.

you leaned back on the wall, letting the five explore the small space, Carlos obsessing over the odd control panel looking thing.

he looked down, eyes catching a small tablet looking object, he kneeled down, grabbing the thick tablet.

“Hey guys look at this!” the rest of you crowded around him and you furrowed your brows at it.

it was the shekia slate, but you had dropped it at the edge of the plateau? so how had it gotten here?

a loud beep sounded from behind you.

“woah” Gil jumped, he had pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, seeing the same buttons on the tablet, “guys it says to ‘place the ‘shika? slate into the pedestal’?” Carlos shrugged, stepping forward and setting the slate onto the panel, they both glowed orange for a split second, wiring as words started to appear on the slate. the slate began to beep.

“shekia tower activated”

“Please watch for falling rocks”

the ground beneath you started to tremble, enough to lose your balance and fall to the ground.

=

you groaned, standing and rubbing your head. “what happened…woah” the tower had lifted into the air, placing the six of you high up.

you walked over to the edge, whistling as you saw the ground.

“what happened” Carlos muttered, standing next to you, brows raising as he caught sight of the rest of the students running toward the tower.

an odd musical sound came from behind you, you turned, the stone above the slate and platform was glowing blue, odd symbols starting to flow down to the point.

a blue glowing liquid dripped off the rock, and onto the slite and eye symbol appeared on the slate. you walked back over to it, raising your brows as a map of the area appeared.

the slate beeped at you

“regional map extracted”

the slate was pushed toward you and was stood up, handle facing you, you hesitantly grabbed it, turning it over in your hands.

“well,” you muttered, turning to ben “that was really weird?”

he nodded, rubbing his head and spinning around slightly “Well, at least we got a really good view?” evie had her phone out, taking pictures of the landscape.

you nodded, you could see almost everything from here.

“blah blah blah, now how we gonna get down?” Harriet grumbled crossing her arms.

you hummed, looking around for a ladder or stairs when you spotted an opening and saw close together platforms.

“I think the intended way is this,” you said, dropping down to the platform, “they wrap around the tower!” you yelled back up.

the group followed you, the vks helping ben down.

As you reached the bottom, Harry slammed into you, arms wrapping around your torso.

“what the fuck happened lass!!” his voice cracked, pressing your face into his shoulder “yeh disappear and then a fukin earthquake happen-”

Harriet snorted, pulling harry away from you “chill har, yer suffocating ‘er” harry turned red, backing away and nodding

“Sorry lass” he muttered, you smiled, patting his shoulder.

“it’s okay, I like that you’re worried about me!”

Harry squeaked, turning and walking away, Harriet and CJ cackling at him.

you huffed as he walked away, glancing back down at the tablet.

you really just threw yourself back into the fray didn’t ya?

-

in a faraway forest, shrouded in mist and fog, a sword, covered in vines and dust, surrounded with blue and white flowers known as the silent prince.

the blade began to glow, the sun breaching the trees and shining down on the blade.

“oh” a gruff voice echoed “it seems the hero has returned….we shall see the retribution of Saorsa soon”

–end of part 12, comment or message me for part 13–


	13. part 13 - sheikah slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting even weirder after you activated the tower.

[Originally posted by ashleymakesthings](https://tmblr.co/Z4C7pV2nqbyYn)

[Originally posted by neogohann](https://tmblr.co/ZLcgVw2IC-Y3J)

thanks to [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ) for commissioning me to continue this story! 2 more parts to come up! ill try to upload 1 part of every other story everyday until the commissioned parts are completed! so that leaves 8 parts for encore, 5 parts for dotht, and two parts for remember! 

=

you hadn’t been able to stop thinking, the high technology tablet resting in your hands, the black screen staring at you. how had it gotten into the tower? when you left the plateau you had dropped it on one of the pillars at the edge.

unless the old man found it but it had dropped to a steep cliff, the only way to get to it was to either climb (which the old man was too old to do so) or fly, which was impossible in a place like this with no planes or drones.

“(y/n)?” you sat up and turned, seeing Harriet walking toward you “yeh good? ya have been starin’ at tha’ thing for the last hour?”

you shrugged, turning back to the tablet. the tall dark-haired pirate sat next to you, looking down at the tablet in your hands.

“so wha’ does it do?” she asked, reaching out and tapping the screen, the eye of the shekia appearing and the tablet screen turning on, the map of the plateau setting on the screen.

“a map” she mumbled, reaching out and gently taking the tablet from you, turning it over in her hands “tha’s it, a map”

she finger clicked against the button in the upper corner, a set of pictures appearing.

you…you’ve seen these pictures before, the places they were taken, but why? the only memory you had of Saorsa was the plateau.

…and those random memory like dreams and blackouts, but in all those…episodes, the land of Saorsa was thriving and peaceful.

nothing like it was today, so they had to be dreams.

“huh,” Harriet muttered, staring at the screen and then flipping over the tablet “so there’s a camera on this thing?”

you hummed out ‘_i don’t know_’ and took the tablet back, messing around with the buttons in the corners.

the tablet made a sound, a screen popping up and showing the ground below it, your feet just grazing the edge of the screen.

“wow” Harriet whistled “clearer than most of those pricey cameras” you nodded, turning on your leg and pointing the tablet at her, she laughed and hid her face, her ember eyes peeking out between her fingers.

you pressed the button near your thumb, and the screen closed in for a moment, the usual sound of a camera echoing and a picture of Harriet appeared before shrinking into the edge of the screen and into the set of pictures.

you clicked back to the photos and smiled, showing Harriet, who snorted and pushed the tablet down “wha’ else does it do?”

you shrugged, you hadn’t explored the abilities of the tablet from when you first got it from the shrine of resurrection. 

so Harriet shrugged and took the tablet once more, standing and walking over to the group who were chilling in the forest.

“hey harry!” he looked up, his ocean blue eyes staring confused at the tablet. “say cheese~” Harriet pressed the button and the tablet clicked, a crystal clear picture of a confused harry now on the screen.

Harry didn’t respond, he could only stare at the tablet, a nagging feeling at the back of his head. he let out a light ground, falling into a crouch as a headache made itself known.

“Harry!” Harriet dropped the tablet, laving for Carlos to catch it, she knelt next to her brother, cupping his face in her hands and making him face her “what the hell is going on!?”

“he might be allergic to something on the plateau?” jane offered, walking forward and muttering something under her breath, her mother had finally caved and taught her magic, but the most she knew was scanning spells and healing.

“well… it’s not anything bad? he’ll, be okay though” Harriet nodded and sighed as harry grabbed her hands and pulled them up to the top of his head.

“cold” he muttered, the headache subsiding slightly, he opened his eyes, drifting to the tablet again, the eye on the back staring right at him.

he couldn’t explain it, but hes seen that tablet before…the sheikah slate it was called, and he didn’t know how he knew its name.

the headache went away soon after and he stood to his full height once more, avoiding the tablet now, every time he looked at it the headache returned.

he walked away from the group, climbing up a tall tree trunk and standing on the flat top, looking around the tops of the trees, raising his brows at the large castle.

he whispered, sitting down and closing his eyes.

_=_

_“what’s it called again?” CJ’s voice called out, pouting down at the tablet in his hands._

_“its called the sheikah slate CJ, it’s an ancient technology that could help us win the fight against the dark one” he smiled, fingers brushing gently against the screen._

_“whatever, what can ya do with it?”_

_“well I can take pictures, there’s a couple of runes that allow some magic type stuff like stopping time”_

_“so just a magic tablet? borin’” CJ walked off, climbing on the statue like (y/n), who simply glanced at her and let her climb up her side._

_harry rolled his eyes “why do yeh let her do tha’?” (y/n) shrugged and moved her arm, allowing CJ to cling onto it and hook her legs around her waist._

_“she may be your person knight but shes my jungle gym!” CJ laughed, whining as Harriet entered the room and glared at CJ._

_“get off of her CJ, you know dad doesn’t want her interrupted”_

_“Why does she even need ta be here!” harry yelled, suddenly standing, glaring at his stone-faced knight “I can protect myself! I know how to fight! why-”_

_“you know why Harry!” Harriet interrupted his angry rant “you have mom’s magic! and with it people-the clan!- will want to hurt you, kill you even! and you aren’t allowed to carry your sword with you remember?! she’s there to make sure NOTHING happens to you! you are our crown prince! im sure if either I or CJ had moms magic we would also have her!”_

_harry screamed, picking up his chair and chucking it across the room, CJ letting out a shriek and (y/n) looked blankly to the broken chair, stepping forward to follow after him as he stormed out of the room._

_he heard her footfalls and he turned, “STOP FOLLOWING ME!” he screamed, he turned and ran off._

_not seeing the single tear trail down his knight’s cheek and drip off her chin_

_=_

Harry’s eyes snapped open, that was the clearest memory like dream he had ever had, he could smell the candles that burned on his desk, the wood of the chair he sat it, the leather of the female knight’s jacket.

the anger he felt at the red-coated knight, who looked a lot like (y/n), which didn’t make sense, as when he looked at (y/n) now he felt-

…

he-he wasn’t ready to admit those feelings to himself yet.

=

you went through the photos, smiling at the newest set of the others making faces at the screen, Mal and Uma levitating the tablet and getting a group photo.

you paused in your swiping…there was a photo, of you in a long red coat, not matching Harry’s but was very similar, armor resting on your shoulders, elbows, and knees, a sword strapped to your back.

you had no emotion on your face as you looked at the camera.

you gasped as you locked eyes with Harry’s, though he didn’t look like the harry you knew.

his hair was brushed and his eyes were clean of eyeliner, a clean red coat with gold and black detailing on his form, black pants, and detailed boots on his feet.

the emblem of Saorsa on his shoulder.

you tapped on the picture, standing abruptly as you saw the date of the photo taken.

(5/7/1520) Saorsa - the western gardens, prince harry and his knight (y/n)

those dreams you kept having….the blackouts, the headaches, the flashes of people.

the voices.

it-it was real, had to a’ve been, there was no other explanation.

….

you had to find the old man.

you clipped the sheikah slate to your hip, grabbing your sword and strapping it to your back.

you ran off, ignoring the calls of the group.

you hoped the old man would tell you everything this time.

–end of part 13–


	14. part 14 - the king, the past, the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding the picture in the tablet of you and harry, you set out to find the old man, who reveals...some interesting things.

[Originally posted by csepicc](https://tmblr.co/ZiY-Vd2mGmB0R)

[Originally posted by castielamigos](https://tmblr.co/ZhRTPv2i7fIhP)

[Originally posted by dragons-roost](https://tmblr.co/ZyGixe2Xxf7Tk)

thank you [@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ) for commissioning 8 MORE PARTS OF THIS STORY!

=

You remembered the shrine you woke up in, a voice calling out to you, calling for you to wake up. You now recognized that voice as harry, but it must have been the version in the picture, and the one you saw the night before you traveled to the plateau.

Everything was piling up, and there seemed to be only one awnser…but it was impossible.

So you looked for the old man, he had always had an odd knowledge of Saorsa and could be of use to you.

“(y/n)? where are yeh goin’?” you turned to harry, unclipping the tablet and opening it to the photo, and shoving it in his face.

“wha-….is-is tha’ us? But I’ve-you’s, how?” you just shook your head, motioning for him to follow you, you rushed off, first looking for the old man in his cottage in the glades behind the mountain.

“(y/n) wait up!” harry called after you, his chest was tight, seeing that photo brought an odd feeling to him, he hated it.

Something was missing, and now the pieces were falling in place.

=

You huffed, the old man wasn’t here, and there was nothing truly helpful in his journal. “(y/n) wha’ the hell is goin’ on?!” harry panted, finally catching up with you. “wha’ was with tha’ picture and why were we in it? Why did we look like tha’? I’ve never worn thos-“ you silenced him, shaking your head.

“I’ll explain later” you muttered, running back out of the cottage and heading towards the temple of time.

You didn’t bother to go through the front doors, climbing through one of the holes in the side and looking around.

You locked eyes with the tall goddess statue, sighing as harry landed next to you, stumbling as he stood up.

“looking for answers young ones?” you looked up, squinting as you looked up at the old man, he was on the roof and…was he glowing? “come up here! I’ll reveal all” he turned and walked off.

You rushed out, harry close behind, finding a ladder you quickly climbed it and looked around as you reached the top, you saw the old man in the destroyed bell tower, and you were right, he was glowing.

You hopped over a gap in the ceiling, looking behind you and holding out your hand for harry, he grabbed your hand and carefully jumped over the gap, continuing to grip your hand as you came closer to the old man.

“is he glowin’ or is it jus’ me” he whispered to you, a tremor in his voice. You nodded, and Harry sighed in relief. “okay, then im not goin’ crazy”

You climbed the last set of rocks blocking you from the old man, standing tall in front of him, blocking harry slightly from him.

The old man laughed, a proud smile on his face “well done there young ones, now then….the time has come to show you who I truly am”

You and Harry glanced at each other, the old man was acting if he had known you two for years, staring at harry was if he was a lost treasure, the old man spoke again.

“I was king Killian Jones….the last ruler of Saorsa…the kingdom which no longer exists”

A bright flash of blue blinded you, you quickly shielded your eyes, slowly lowering your hand as the light died down.

You blinked the spots away, hearing Harry gasp and grabbing onto your jacket, you looked, eyes widening as the old man no longer stood before you.

Now there stood a man in his middle ages stood before you, his greying hair now a striking black, icy ocean blue eyes staring back at you, the old rags he was wearing replaced by flowing black coat, a red vest, shining black boots, a silver crown on his head….and a hook resting on his belt loop.

“The Dark one was merciless… It devastated everything in its path, 500 years ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form. Your memory was still faint when I first met you (y/n), so I did not wish to overwhelm you with all this information. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me. I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago. I think it would be best for you two to sit down”

You and Harry glanced at each other again, slowly sitting down on the floor, hands intertwined tightly. Killian nodded, turning to gaze at the castle, the dark energy still swirling around it.

“to know the dark ones true form, one must know the story from millennia ago. The demon king was born long ago, but his transformation into malice has created the horrors you see know” he gestured to the castle, the black and red energy pulsating around it.

“stories of the dark one were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also…a prophecy. “The signs of a resurrection of the dark one are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.”

A flash of people, digging up the groud was pictured in your mind, and you shook your head, continuing to listen to Killian’s story.

“We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft-repeated throughout our land.” He gestured to the decayed remains of the guardians, resting along the walls of the temple.

“We also learned of a prince with a sacred power and his appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed dark one away using the power of these ancient relics. Five hundred years ago, there was a prince set to inherit a sacred power, and a skilled knight at his side.”

Harry winced as a flash of somebody kneeling in front of him came to his mind, you glanced to him and squeezed his hand, he sighed and squeezed back. Killian glanced to you both, smiling slightly.

“It was clear that we must follow our ancestors’ path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Saorsa and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the prince as their commander, we dubbed these pilots Champions—a name that would solidify their unique bond.”

The shadows of the champions flew across your eyes, why were these flashes of things and people happening during the kings retelling of what happened 500 years ago?

“The prince, his appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away the dark one… But nay… he was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below my Castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against us.”

Screams echoed in your minds, harry biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from kneeling over from how loud they were. You took a deep breath, rolling your shoulders as you forced down the noise.

“The champions lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the prince… And thus, the kingdom of Saorsa was devastated absolutely by the dark one. However… The prince survived…to face the dark one alone.”

The king turned away from the window, gazing into Harry’s eyes…that matched his own. “That prince was my own son… My only son…Harry.”

You and Harry looked to each other, piece by piece, the flashes of memory like dreams, the blackouts, the echos of voices.

“And the courageous knight who protected him right up to the very end… That knight was none other than you, (y/n). You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, 500 years later.”

The puzzle was coming together.

“The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from prince harry himself. Even now, as he works to restrain the dark one from within the Castle, as he calls out for your help. However, my son’s power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, the dark one will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land.”

You furrowed your brows, standing up slowly “but if Harrys in there…” you pointed at the castle, before pointing back at Harry, who was looking down at the ground in shock “how is he…right here?”

“I am not sure” Killian spoke softly “I believe his soul may have split at some point in the last 500 years, reincarnating into who he is today, without his magic, while my son still resides in the castle”

“so im” harry stood slowly, stumbling slightly as he did so, you reached out for him, taking his shoulder and letting him lean on you “im yer son, but….a reincarnated version of ‘im?”

“yes, that would be the basics, and (y/n) is the same knight from 500 years ago, she simply never aged within the shrine” so…you were a knight…500 years ago, the personal knight of harry…who was a prince…this was a lot to take in.

“I might sound crazy but” harry took a shaky breath, turning to face you “it makes sense, all those weird-ass memory like dreams, the headaches whenever we saw something from back then, my freak out when I saw the shrine? It all goes together”

You nodded “I agree” harry wound his arm tightly around you, hugging you into his side.

“(y/n)…I have no right to ask this of you….but I am powerless here…” Killian looked into your eyes, defeat clear in his ocean blue eyes. “you must save him…my son” he locked eyes with Harry, the spirit king feeling a burning in his chest and he looked away, eyes down-turned “…and do whatever it takes to annihilate the dark one” he sighed, turning to look out on the lands.

“somehow, the dark one was maintained control over the divine beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around the Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest…that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness.” You separated from harry, following the king’s hand, which was pointing out from beyond the spilt mountains.

“Follow the road out to storybrooke Village. There you will find the elder, Regina. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah Slate for the precise location of the Village. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…”

He lowered his hand, turning to you and smiling. “I believe that is all I can tell you, now it’s up to you if you wish to take on this task, as it is a heavy one, and as you are now no longer the knight that I knew, you have no personal reasons to do this, but please…save Saorosa…save my son” Killian disappeared in a flash of blue flames.

You stood there for a moment, looking out to the castle, a small light shining from the highest point.

“ugg” you spun around, watching as harry collapsed to the ground, holding his head, you slid down next to him, wrapping your arms around him, gasping lightly as he sobbed, tears dripping from his chin and onto the dusty floor of the bell tower.

“harry” you whispered, running a hand through his hair “are you-no stupid question, what’s wrong?”

“I hate that it all makes sense” he panted, turning and burying his head into your shoulder “I hate that what he said makes sense!”

You nodded slowly “it does” you snorted “it makes a stupid amount of sense…especially since I woke up in that shrine 2 years ago” harry sniffed, turning his head slightly to look at you, a curious look in his eyes.

“yeh did?” he sniffed, flinching slightly as you brushed away a tear.

“yeah, I woke up alone, in a glowing room…and I heard a voice…your voice, telling me to wake up, and that I was needed” you sat back slightly, letting harry lean more of his body on you.

“then I picked up the sheikah slate and left the shrine of resurrection, I met the old man and then….everything’s a blur after that, but I felt a pull to Auradon…you must have been the pull” you brushed a lock of hair out of Harrys eyes, smiling down at him.

Harry coughed, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, looking to where his “father” was only moments ago “we should probably tell beasty boy and the others” he muttered, you shook your head, standing with him.

“not yet, we don’t have proof, and it could end the trip early, I need to stay longer” Harry looked down at you, furrowing his brows,

“yer….yer gonna try to save Saorsa?”

You looked back down at the ground, the king’s request echoing through your mind.

‘_save him…save my son’_

“yes” you looked into Harry’s ocean eyes, a fire set in your soul “I will save Saorsa, no matter what it takes”

—end of part 14–


	15. part 15 - storybrooke village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins, and we follow the newly found prince and the awakened knight to storybrooke village.

[Originally posted by bonniesbennetts](https://tmblr.co/ZLaqgc2nIs7MJ)

[Originally posted by forgottentemples](https://tmblr.co/ZQyEUW2jnl2lI)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

srry ive taken so long to update! more soon!

=

Hours later, and you were on your horses again, heading to storybrooke village. You and Harry glanced at each other, still surprised you had managed to convince Ben to leave the place early and head to a random place that wasn’t on his map.

You slowed (horse name) to a stop and unclipped the sheikah slate from your hip, clicking open the map.

“…. I don’t know where we’re going” you muttered, looking up and around, eyes stopping on a tall orange glowing tower. “I think we have to activate the towers to see the map”

Harry nodded, kicking his heels into his horse’s side and leading it to trot after you. Harriet and Carlos followed you, dismounting their horses at the base of the tower alongside you.

“so…we just climb?” Carlos asked, pressing his hand against the old design of the tower walls.

“yep” you muttered, hopping up and starting to climb the tower, the others close behind you.

“be careful!” you looked down, seeing ben looking up at the four of you concerned. You simply nodded and continued up, helping the others climb onto the small ledges and finally making it to the top.

“sooo, it’s the same thing as the first tower….at least it has a cool view” Harriet muttered as you reached the top, looking around with her hands on her hips.

You unclipped the sheikah slate from your hip and placed it into the plugin stone. The tower started to move, a blue glow rising and the antennas rising and the tower clicked, alerting the slate that it was scanning the area.

_-distilling map runes-_

You watched as the stone above the platform glowed blue and small letters drip down and creating a small blue glowing water(?) drop.

The water(?) dripped down onto the tablet, the sheikah slate loading the map.

_-regional map extracted-_

The platform lifted the tablet up and presented it to you, you grabbed it and clipped it back on to your hip.

“Okay now, how do we get-“ purple smoke swirled around you, and moments later you were back on the ground, next to the group, mals hands lowering as her eyes glowed.

“It worked!” she cheered, uma smirking and nodding.

“nice, you’re getting good at non-verbal spells princess” (mal and uma are…civil in this btw)

Mal smiled at uma and wrapped her arms around bens torso, tightening her arms and ben led his horse back into a trot.

You hopped back on your horse, waiting for harry to catch up to you before pressing your heels into your horses sides.

=

You dismounted your horse, staring up at the archways over the path leading to storybrooke. You unclipped the slate and opened the map, nodding as it confirmed you had made it to the village.

“we’re here” you yelled back to the group, who were following your lead in dismounting their horses. As you walked through the village, one of the villagers stopped and looked at your hip.

“is-is that a sheikah slate?” you looked down at the tablet and nodded slowly. “oh my, those haven’t been seen in 500 years! May I ask how you came in possession of one?”

You looked at harry and shrugged, quickly explaining how you got it and the older villager stroked their chin. “ahh, the hero has awoken then” they muttered to themselves, luckily only you and harry heard them, glancing at each other nervously.

“Are you here to see the elder Regina?” you nodded asking where she was. The older villager turned and pointed to the largest building in the village “right over there, she’s been expecting you hero”

“why’d they call (y/n) hero” ben muttered to uma, who shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe (y/n) looks like that hero from years ago or something?” you ignored them, grabbing Harrys arm and dragging him toward the large building that housed the elder.

“Stop! “ the two guards standing in front of the gates got into defensive positions “you there, who are you?! How dare you trespass on lady Reginas territory” the larger man huffed out, glancing around you to see the sheikah slate.

“hm, is tha-“ he muttered to himself, glancing at his fellow guard “but that’s impossible…but” the two slowly got out of heir positions, muttering to each other.

The thinner man looked back over to you “please forgive us for reacting so rudely, lady Regina has told us about the legends, please, go inside”

The two stepped aside, giving you enough room to pass through them and onto the stairs leading to Regina’s house.

You nodded and tugged harry with you once more, ben and mal just behind you while the rest stayed behind.

“(y/n) why are we here? I’ve kept my mouth shut out of respect but this is extremely confusing, first the tower and then all of a sudden you want to come to this specific village?”

You sighed “I have a feeling the elder will just blurt it all out but you won’t believe us ben” harry pulled his arm away and pushed open the double doors, stopping ben from speaking.

“well well, its been quite a long time (y/n)” what you thought would have been an old woman was a middle-aged woman, short bobbed black hair framing her face, and her brown eyes had years of knowledge in them “though I haven’t aged much since we last met but, you do remember don’t you?”

You felt like you should but…you were drawing a blank. Ben looked from you to Regina and looked at mal, pressing his lips together and shaking his hands at you, mal shrugged and crossed her arms.

Regina’s eyes widened as she locked eyes with harry “the prince? But how-“ she shook her head “not important right now, I assume you know the truth but the two behind you don’t?”

You side-eyed ben and nodded “yeaaah, we kinda just….convinced them to come with us?” Regina laughed.

“still as sporadic as you were back then, alright, let me tell you the tale of our prince and his knight”

=

Ben was now on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as he processed the information. Mal just kinda….sighed and rubbed his shoulders.

“so, you two-“ he sat up, pointing at the two of you “are reincarnated versions of a prince and knight form 500 YEARS AGO, and….you need to beat this dark beast water thing right now because harry- who is also still in the castle- is losing his power to keep it sealed?”

“that’s basically it yeah” you shrugged, watching as ben had a mental break down.

“I have a feeling you don’t have a proper place to stay, so you and your friends can stay here for the time being” Regina offered, which mal accepted for ben as he was still not…all there.

“thank you” you muttered,” harry and I need to talk to you a bit more though” Regina nodded, watching as mal dragged ben out of the room and motioned for you to begin.

You sighed and looked to harry “why are my memories gone”

–end of part 15–

sorry its kinda short, had a couple writing blocks during this and did my best!


	16. part 16 - captured memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry finally explain to the rest of the group and set off alone on an adventure for the past

[Originally posted by alfiessolomvns](https://tmblr.co/Z64e-k2ndcXS6)

[Originally posted by hyrulehistoria](https://tmblr.co/Z5ntme2e73X8r)

[@musicarose](https://tmblr.co/mToVW8WUmrpSkmGzQCdRLEQ)

=

“i’m not sure why all your memories have been depleted, the shrine of resurrection was never completely examined and it did not give any sign of chance of losing memories, It could be that you were in there for so long that your brain just…forgot?”

You sighed and leaned back on your heels, pouting slightly. Harry patted your shoulder and looked at Regina. “so how did I separate from my….here version?” he ended sounding slightly confused as to word out his question.

Regina understood but shrugged “that is something that I can’t explain as well, i’m sorry your highness” Harry winced and waved his hands around.

“um, Harry is fine” Regina nodded, smiling at him, before turning back to you.

“do you have the sheikah slate?” you nodded and unclipped it from your hips, handing it over to her, she hummed, tapping the buttons and screen quickly.

“It seems it is fully functional if only missing the upgraded runes, is there any more questions?” Regina asked as she pulled up the camera rune. “ooh, wait a moment, it seems this is the camera prince harry used all those years ago….possibly if you visit these sights, you could regain your lost memories” she handed the slate back to you and you slowly nodded, glancing at the white stone platform with the shadow of the castle behind it.

“so that will be my request for you, visit these sights….and once you visit as least one, return to me, there is something the prince wanted me to give to you (y/n)” you glanced at harry slightly confused but agreed.

“yes, ma’am” Regina smiled and nodded.

“good, now your friends should be at the inn waiting for you, don’t keep them waiting, and I believe they will want an explanation.”

You sighed and nodded, harry standing first and holding out his hand to you, you smiled in thanks and grabbed it, letting him haul you up from the floor.

“Goodnight you two, sleep well”

“thank you” you muttered in sync, walking out of Regina’s home and to the inn, flinching as the entire group seemed to lunge at you for answers.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!”

=

You and harry carefully packed your bags, freezing when anyone moved or you heard something. Slowly sneaking out of the inn, you bought a bag of food and some flint, sheathing the sword from the training shrine on top of the nearby mountain.

Harry looked to you, a worried look on his face “lass are yeh sure about this”

“This isn’t their fight Harry, I need to find out what happened, and I need to find out how to help, I feel like this is all my fault” you whispered, swallowing down the pit in your throat. “I can’t get them involved” harry frowned, pressing his lips together.

“i-I understand lass, but well still have to come back to get whatever “I” wanted to you have” he finger quoted as he referenced his past life.

“I know, it seems though I can….teleport with the shrines?” you chuckled, sending a comforting look to Harry as you climbed onto (horse name) “harry, they’ll be fine, this place is untouched by the dark one, and it’ll stay that way”

“promise?” he asked quietly as he mounted his horse, you lead your horse to him, reaching over and cupping his cheek.

“promise”

=

You peeked at the picture, it seemed to match up perfectly with the archway in front of you. “um, I think this is it?” you muttered, holding it up, smiling as you matched the picture with the present archway. “It is!”

“great….now what-“ you and Harry froze, watching as the world blurred out, flashes of shadows and people coming to mind.

—

_You slowly followed Harry as he numbly walked down the mountain path, tears burning at his eyes, you mentally sighed as you spotted the other champions waiting at the archway._

_“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense.” Gil pushed, not realizing Harry’s state of mind “How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”_

_Harry just shook his head, pressing his lips together, eyes on his feet. “So you didn’t feel anything?” a dark-haired young adult asked, a silver crowed perched on his head ” No power at all?”_

_“no, I’m sorry” Harry finally muttered, swallowing harshly, trying to keep the tears back._

_A tall young woman, her wild black hair that matched Harry’s, Harriet, walked up to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder “Then let’s move on. You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal the dark one away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing” she comforted, smiling slightly as she rubbed his shoulder._

_“Thanks, Harriet” he gave her a small smile. Looking at her in the corner of his eye._

_“if I may” harry looked to Uma confused, tilting his head. “i’m never sure on how to put this into words, but maybe it could help. But when I use my magic, I usually think about-“_

_The ground shook, thunder echoed across the plains, harry stumbled back, you ran forward, grabbing onto him and stabilizing him._

_Uma turned, her eyes glowing slightly as she created a water vortex and launched up into the sky, gasping as she caught sight of the dark energy erupting from the castle._

_“it’s here” Harriet muttered gravely, fingers tensing on Harry’s shoulders._

_“This is it then” Gil hummed, flexing his fists as Uma descended back to the ground._

_“Are you sure?” the dark-haired man asked Uma, looking up to the darkening sky._

_“positive”_

_“it’s awake” Harry muttered, fear building in his eyes “the dark one!”_

_Gil’s eyes narrowed, turning to the other champions “Let’s stop wasting time! We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down! Now we need to get to the beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss! (y/n) will need to meet the dark one head-on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault! (y/n)!” you looked to Gil, a determined spark lighting in your chest  
“ You get to the Castle. You can count on us for support. But it’s up to you to pound the dark one into oblivion!”_

_Harriet took Harry’s arm, beginning to lead him away “come on Harry, let’s get you somewhere safe”_

_“no!” Harry ripped his arm away “i’m not a little kid anymore, I might not have the power but there has to be something I can do!”_

_Harry turned to you, and you nodded, for once leading the way as the battle for Saorsa began_

_—_

You gasped as the world returned to normal, Harry stumbling back slightly as he also snapped out of whatever that…memory thing was.

“Uma and Gil? They were apart of this?” you muttered, hearing Harry mutter Harriet’s name. “maybe we should have-“

“no” harry stopped you “no, if they got caught up in this once before I don’t want them to get caught up in it again, they stay in storybrooke”

You slowly nodded, following harry back as he mounted his horse and started to go back to the village.

“let’s go” he muttered.

–end of part 16–


	17. part 17 - the jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Harry return to Storybrooke village grab whatever Regina wanted to give you after you visited one of the places from the photo.

[Originally posted by fvuckyeahmikaelsons](https://tmblr.co/ZDrr6c2lsRjGN)

[Originally posted by mistress-light](https://tmblr.co/ZHJT5oYyZ-a3Se00)

after 3-4 months, i finally update~! 

=

You and Harry slowly stepped into the village, keeping an eye out for the rest of the group, the plan at the moment was; get to Regina, grab whatever she needed you to do, and get back on the trail to find the rest of the locations and maybe find a way to save Saorsa.

It was the dead of night as you snuck through the village, wincing as you spotted Uma inside the inn, her shadow moving about rapidly and waving her hands wildly.

“(y/n), Harry?” a hushed voice interrupted your sneaking, you and Harry suddenly jumped and saw one of Regina’s guards standing in front of you, he bowed; continuing to speak in a hushed tone “I am here to escort you, Regina mentioned you might not want your friends to know you had returned before leaving.”

You and Harry nodded, following the guard to Regina’s home.

A quick ascent up the stairs and an opening of her doors, there you stood in her house, watching as Regina sat down in her chair with a large box in her lap.

“Welcome back young ones, I suppose you have retrieved one of your memories of the pictures?”

“yes” you muttered, taking a deep breath to explain but Regina stopped you with a simple wave of her hand.

“no need to explain, I trust your word, now, (y/n); the personal knight of Prince Harry, step forward” you glanced at Harry who seemed nervous and stepped towards Regina, kneeling as you stopped right in front of her. “this is something of yours that I have been keeping safe, by the request of the prince.”

She handed you the large cherry wood box, ornate carvings detailing the sides and latch.

You took the box and slowly opened it, eyes widening as you gazed upon the scarlet red fabric. You set the box down and slowly took out the fabric standing as it elongated and flowed into a coat form.

It had a long train with long sleeves, the cuffs doubled over with golden and silver buttons, the shoulders and elbows had special mechanics to attach armor, the collar was high but slightly folded over, buttons ran along the middle, the top folding over where It wasn’t connected with the other side.

“This is” you whispered, brushing your thumb over the small Hook stitched in the left chest area “my-“

“your jacket, handcrafted by the prince himself for his personal knight, if I remember correctly he didn’t want to do it at first” Regina chuckled “that boy had some spite in his heart for you”

“Why?” you wondered out loud, glancing at Harry as he joined you at your side, reaching out to touch the arm of the jacket.

“im not sure, he was a private one, only talking to his sisters, Uma, and Gil” Regina recounted fondly, chuckling to herself.

“so Uma and Gil were apart of all this 500 years ago” you gasped, Regina rose her brow.

“you didn’t know?”

“well” Harry sputtered, shuffling in place “-we saw them in the memory, we jus’ weren’t completely sure yeh know?”

Regina hummed and nodded, pointing back down at the box “there are still some leftover items in there”

You looked back down at the box, raising your brow at the multiple brown belts, and two sets of silver armor, fitted for shoulders and elbows, obviously to be attached to the jacket, along with another set that seemed like knee pads.

Below that was a set of dark pants and a set of folded dark brown boots. You folded your jacket over your arm and bent down to grab one of the armor pads.

“Why don’t you go put that on in my back room, I have some things to talk about with Harry” you and Harry exchanged a look, Harry nodding as you sighed and walked towards where Regina was pointing.

=

You stared at yourself in the mirror in slight awe, the jacket fit you perfectly, the train hanging just below your calves and ending above your ankles, somehow not getting caught in your legs as you walked and posed.

You turned to the armor pieces, buckling them in and shaking your arm around to make sure they didn’t move.

You tapped the tip of your “new” boots on the floor, sitting them in place on your foot, and slowly figured out how to get the belts in the appropriate place.

One rested on your hips, with a small bag resting on your right hip, and the other wrapped around your chest, with a sheath hook in the back.

You took a deep breath, tilting your head at yourself in the mirror.

While you could swear up and down you had never worn this jacket, it felt right like it belonged on you.

Something flashed in your mind.

The mirror changed from a wall mirror to a standing one, and you saw yourself in the mirror, your face blank and eyes without emotion.

The mirror you sighed and closed her eyes, turning as someone entered the room and you bowed, nodding to….King Killian as he entered the room.

The flash blurred away and you shook your head, grabbing your old clothes and walking out of the backroom, tilting your head as Harry and Regina talked quietly to each other.

“Im done changing” you muttered loudly, the two snapped their heads to look at you, Harry’s jaw-dropping as Regina nodded in approval.

“perfect fit” she praised, standing from her chair and walking over to a guard who was holding a large chest, she carefully opened it and pulled out two swords, golding them out to you and Harry. “the world outside this village is a dangerous place, you’ll need something to protect yourself.”

You and Harry glanced at each other and walked over to her, you grabbed the gold and black hilted sword and clipped it onto your sheath hook, Harry attaching it to his usual shoulder to hip sheath.

Next Regina took out a bow and quiver, filled with arrows “back in the day, you were also an impeccable shot, and sometimes long-range weapons are more useful than short-range”

You took the quiver and hitched it around your hips, throwing the bow around your torso temporarily. Finally, Regina took out two shields.

One was pure metal with elegant designs, the symbol of Saorsa on the front, the other was a mix of wood and metal, painted runic designs around the bolts and carved wood. “thank you” you muttered, taking the metal shield and hooking it on your back, Harry following suit as another guard handed him a belt similar to yours to around his torso.

“now” Regina started, a grave tone to her voice “I have a very important mission for the both of you, but only if you can swear your conviction to an extremely dangerous task”

You started at her, her ember eyes burning bright “I’ll do whatever it takes” you stated firmly, Regina smiled.

“still that risk taker I see, Harry?”

Harry just gave a simple nod, clenching his fists “good, now, what I need you to do is.

**-Free the divine beasts, and their champions**”

A shudder ran through your body, but you shook it off, continuing to listen to Regina.

“500 years ago, the champions and their beasts were defeated and corrupted by the dark one, after all this time they are still in that state, waiting to be released, I am asking the both of you to save them, can I count on you?”

“yes” you and Harry nodded, speaking in sync.

“good, I’ll be sending you off with survival supplies that the horses can carry and lots of food, may the goddess be with you all”

“thank you” you whispered, turning to Harry and nodding at him, he nodded back and turned for the door, three guards following after you with bags.

=

You and Harry didn’t look back as your horses walked away from the village, set on another path to wherever as you set on your new quest.

“yeh think well survive this?” Harry asked, turning to you, his eyes swimming with worry.

You were silent for a moment, eyes watching the moon as it slowly moved across the sky.

“yes” you finally said, turning to Harry with a grin. “yes we will, and well do more than that, we’ll win, I know it”

Harry gave an anxious grin back and turned to look ahead at the path, hands fidgeting with his reins.

“We should look for a stable to say at tonight, Regina says that there’s a lot of things at night that are less than welcoming” you suggested, Harry nodding absentmindedly.

You kicked your heels into (horses name) side, the (mare/stallion) snickering and setting off into a canter, Harry’s horse following close behind.

-end of part 18-

the jacket

  


permtaglist


	18. part 18 - New adventures and discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry sleep the night at a nearby stable, though you are unable to sleep, so you take an early morning ride in the surrounding area, your instincts from 500 years ago seem to be returning.   
Harry wakes up from a nightmare like memory.

  


=

It was hard to sleep that night, tossing and turning in the stable beds, staring at Harry’s face as he somehow was able to sleep that night.

You sighed, tossing the covers off and shoving on your boots, walking outside the Riverside stable to check on your horses.

(h/n) and mercury(Harry’s Horse) grazed the grass, (h/n) head popping up as you approached, she let out a soft snort and trotted over to you, nuzzling her muzzle into your head, nickering happily.

“hey girl” you muttered softly, smiling up at the large mare.

Mercury looked at you, ears twitching before going back to eating the grass. You sighed, leaning into (h/n) side and gazing up at the stars, millions of thoughts running through your mind.

How were you going to do this? Was this really happening?

How would you protect Harry?

You rubbed your face, willing your mind to leave you alone.

“come on girl” you sighed, placing your hand on (h/n)s neck and leading her over to the stable where your riding gear was “let’s go for a ride huh?” she let out a small nicker, eagerly hoofing the ground as she waited for you to saddle her up as you grabbed your gear.

You checked your watch, nodding at the time “Harry shouldn’t be up till 6 so we have four hours to kill” you muttered, pocketing your phone and lifting yourself onto (h/n), kicking your heels into her side, setting her off in a trot “we won’t go too far though” you sighed, rolling your neck, feeling the hilt of your blade hit the back of your skull gently.

You snapped (h/n) reins, setting her off in a lope (loose canter/run for anyone who doesn’t know horse terms) towards the west path of the stable, letting her follow the trail.

You noted a couple of monster camps as you rode by, but the monsters inside didn’t seem to pay attention to you, dancing around their fires and “talking” amongst each other.

You ignored them and continued into the forest path, you grunted as a rock soared over your head, looking to your left you spotted an octopus-like creature popping out of the ground and spitting a large rock at you.

Instinctively you grabbed your shield and braced yourself, your arm swang out as it inched close to you and hit the rock with a loud ring of metal, shooting it back at the creature and killing it, grimacing as it let out a loud squeal, it then disappeared in a poof of purple and black smoke.

“ugly little thing” you muttered, attaching your shield on your back and nudging (h/n) forward again, the mare snorting and leading off in a lope again.

Minutes later you finally left the forest, sighing as you spotted two pig-like monsters riding horses, one had a bow and the other had a large wooded bat thing with spikes. “come on (h/n)” you muttered “let’s see if we can outrun em hm?” (h/n) nickered and took off in a gallop at the kick of your heels. The red pig-beast noticed you and started screaming, forcing the poor horse it was on to chase after you and (h/n), swinging its bat in the air.

You groaned and decided to just end its miserable life, singing around on (h/n)s back and drawing your bow, nocking an arrow and carefully aiming for the beasts head. You swiftly released the arrow, smirking as it went right between its eyes, the beast falling from the horses back and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The spotted horse it was riding nickered and slowed down, breathing heavily as it finally got a chance to rest.

“poor thing” you muttered, watching as it disappeared behind the bridge as (h/n) continued on the path, you unhitched the sheikah slate from your hip and looked at the map, noting that there was a curve around to get back to the riverside stable “we’ll go for another hour, then head back” you sighed aloud, clipping the tablet back on your waist and snapping (h/n)s reins, laughing as she bolted down the path.

-

_So you intend to let this…relic, follow you around hm?_

_King Killian, his father, stood above him, his matching ocean blue eyes staring down at him, the usual warmth in them long gone cold. He sat down in his throne, leaning on his hand._

_“yes” Harry nodded, holding his hands tightly below his waist “after talking to Purah and Robbie, we thought it would be best” the king narrowed his eyes at him._

_“I will remind you once again, above all else, your duty is of utmost importance…are we clear?” Harry swallowed down his retort, looking down at the floor, staring at the symbol of the kingdom on the large carpet._

_“yes we are clear, I understand” Harry spoke loudly, doing his best to not let the catch in his chest reveal itself.” and I will honor my duty” his father didn’t speak anymore, simply nodding at him and waving him off._

_Harry turned, ignoring the looks of the new knight that had stationed herself at his side and Uma. the midsized egg-shaped guardian hurried to follow him outside._

_Harry took a shaky breath as he stepped outside the sanctum, shaking his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts that plagued his mind so often._

_“your highness?” Uma asked, wary of calling her friend anything other than his title while being so close to the king “are you alright?”_

_“yes im fine” Harry snapped, his voice tight “Let’s go” he stormed off, the egg-like a guardian and the new knight following after him. Uma sighed, looking back at the sanctum, glaring at where the king would be._

_Killian had changed since Emma’s death….and not for the better._

Harry snapped awake, sitting up in the straw bed as he breathed heavily “wha’ was tha’?” Harry muttered to himself, drawing his hands to his face to rub his cheeks, pausing as he felt wetness trailing down. “tears?” he gasped, drawing his hand back and raising his brows at the droplet of water trailed down his finger and dropped onto the sheet.

He stared at it for a moment, mind still running from the dream….no memory that had startled him awake.

He remembered Uma and (y/n) in the memory, the old man from the plateau-Killian, standing over him, on a balcony.

He didn’t like the feeling he got when he looked at the king.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair, glancing to where (y/n) was sleeping….or should’ve been sleeping. Harry’s eyes widened, scrambling to get out of the bed, wildly looking around the stable to look for the (h/c) girl.

“something the matter son?” Harry whipped round to see one of the stable hands, shuffling through documents.

“um, the girl I came ‘ere with, where is she?” Harry babbled, sighing in relief as the man smiled at him and pointing out to the path outside the stable.

“she went out for a ride, supposed she couldn’t sleep, she told me to tell you that she would be back by 6” Harry sighed and nodded his thanks, flopping back on the bad and rubbing his face.

Moments later light footsteps walked towards him, a hand patting his knee “you’re already awake?” Harry perked up, seeing you staring at him with a soft expression.

“um-weird dream” Harry muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eye, pushing down the yawn that wanted to spill from his lips.

you hummed and nodded, crossing your arms “I got us some meat and other ingredients, I’ll make us some breakfast then well be heading towards one of the beasts, okay?”

“kay” Harry grunted, standing from the bed and grabbing his shoes, hopping as he slipped them on and kneeled back on the bed to tie them.

“We might stop by a village to get new clothes for you, I don’t think Evie’s Auradon style stuff will last you here” you pinched Harry’s shirt, stretching it toward you and letting it go, the thin fabric billowing against Harry’s chest.

“Alright then….how bout Hateno?” Harry sounded out the village name “we could also go see that scientist that Regina was talking about?”

“mmm” you tapped your chin, nodding to yourself “that sounds good, im pretty sure Regina said there was a clothing store there, we need to start activating those shrine things as well, they could help us get across Saorsa quickly if needed….but we’ll think on that later, I’ll go make us breakfast kay?”

“kay” Harry muttered back, watching you walk back out of the stable/inn and to a cooking pot, opening a large leather bag next to it and sprinkling something into the steaming pot.

Harry sighed, grabbing his jacket from the hanger next to the bed and shrugging it on, grabbing his hook and sword and attaching them to his waist before joining you outside.

He sat on one of the small benches by the pot and watched you cook some eggs, rice, and meat, sprinkling some salt into the pot along with them.

He felt some drool pool in his mouth as the sent traveled across his nose, a grin slowly spreading on his face “that smells amazing (y/n)” he hummed, eyes sparkling as you laughed and grinning at him.

“Thanks, should be ready soon, can you go grab my bag from beside the bed? Should have some bouls and spoons in there”

Harry nodded and walked back into the inn half of the stable, digging into your bag, muttering “check” to himself as he felt the plastic of the bowls and spoons.

He perked up as your soft voice traveled by his ears, standing and rushing outside, he stopped as a large egg-like mechanical object stood at your feet, a little top on its head shooting up and down as it chirped at you “well hello there” you muttered, kneeling next to it and tilting your head “what are you?”

“i-I just saw tha’?” Harry muttered confused, pointing at the egg-like object “in meh dream?”

The egg turned to look at him, a shrill excited sounding note escaping it and it bolted towards him, running around his legs as it continued to let out bird-like noises.

“um-“ Harry stuttered, holding the bowls to his chest as he looked down at the obviously excited egg-thing. “i-I think it likes meh?”

“I think it does” you chortled, covering your mouth as it grabbed onto Harry’s pant leg and tugged, continuing to sing at him. You stood and walked over to harry and the egg-thing, kneeling next to him and holding out your hand. It turned to you and chirped, leaning over and pressing the side of its head to your hand. “it seems to be friendly too”

“yeah…” Harry mumbled, continuing to stare down at the egg-thing “where did it come from though?”

You shrugged, raising your brows as one of its claws raised up and pointed at your hip, where the tablet was resting “I think it just answered your question Harry” you laughed, grabbing the tablet and holding it up, pursing your lips as the sheikah symbol appeared and the tablet started to glow without you activating it. “well its obviously sheikah, and possibly knew us from…back then, so now the only question, how’d it find us and where was it before it found us here?”

Harry just shrugged, stepping aside the egg-thing and walking over to the cooking pot and serving himself some breakfast.

He watched you mess with the egg-thing and tablet as he chewed the egg, rice, and meat meal. The egg thing looked around you and chirped, zooming over to him and batting at his shoes. “what the fuck does it want?” Harry huffed, pouting down at the thing.

“I think its just attached to you?” you guessed, standing and walking over to Harry, sitting down on the other bench and grabbing a bowl for yourself.

“but why?” Harry sighed, watching as the egg walked around the two of you, continuing to sing as it did so.

“dunno, the only thing I can think is that It knew us back then?” you suggested again, leaning on your hand, snorting as the egg continued to circle you and Harry “funny little thing though”

“I guess” Harry muttered, shoveling another spoonful of rice in his mouth.

-two hours earlier-

“uhhhhh what is that?” Mal pointed at the egg-shaped mechanic thing that ran between the students as if looking for someone as it chirped and shook its head.

Ben just shrugged, kneeling as it walked close to him, reeling back as he reached out and tried to touch it, he pouted, grunting as he continued to try to touch the egg-thing.

It chirped at him, spinning around and squealing as it caught sight of a pissed off Uma and Harriet, it chirped, running over to the girls and circling them.

“what in the actual fuck” Uma yelled, watching as the Egg looked up at her and chirped again, the top on its head moving along with its “voice” “is this thing and why is it looking at me-why is it following me?!” Uma started to walk away midsentence, the egg chirping and eagerly following after her.

“that would be the little guardian that followed the prince and his friends around, 500 years ago” Regina chuckled, smiling down at the egg as it chirped again and ran towards her “it was quite protective of the prince and his knight, I remember once it activated a dead guardian to save the two from a corrupted one.”

Uma stared down at the egg-thing, something was hitting the back of her mind, telling her that the egg-thing was familiar. But Uma ignored it, looking back up at Regina “do you think it could lead us to Harry and (y/n)?” the egg perked up at that, letting out a series of chirps and notes as It ran back to uma and circled her again “I think that’s a yes?”

_I can’t let them get mixed up in this mess again, I have to protect them_

The mini guardian stopped as the prince’s voice echoed through its “mind”, it looked towards the exit of the village and chipped, suddenly taking off and leaving the students behind.

“wait, stop!” Harriet yelled, running after the egg with Uma following her.

“hold up! You’re supposed to lead us to Harry!”

It soon ran out of sight, leaving Uma and Harriet at the edge of the village to catch their breath.

“l-l thought” Uma gasped, “I thought it agreed to take us to Harry and (y/n)”

“apparently not” Harriet snarled “seems we’ll have to find em on our own” she twisted on her heel and stormed back into the village, leaving Uma to stare at the rising run over Saorsa.

“where ever you are Harry, (y/n)” Uma muttered, clutching onto her bead bracelet “please. Stay safe.”

-end of part 18-

if you cant tell, i played the age of calamity demo and got inspired lol 


	19. part 19 - Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and harry have set out for the divine beasts, but first you have to make a stop at Hateno.

  


[Originally posted by movietvetc](https://tmblr.co/Zlm43c2ntx3Nw)

***note I’m trying to include the game mechanics because I can lol. such as inventory, paragliding, and teleporting***

=

You glanced down at Harry as you climbed the membrane-like ladder that connected the pillars of the sheikah towers. He paced back and forth, glancing up at you every other moment, the small egg-shaped anatomic thing (which they learned was called a guardian, thanks to the tablet) followed closely, the top on its head shooting up as it tried to talk to the worried pirate teen.

You sighed and turned to look back up towards the top of the tower, huffing as you leaped to the side and planted your foot on one of the platforms sticking out the side. You sighed in relief as you fully stepped on and shook your arms.

These things were too damn tall, and it was going to be hell trying to get down from them if they were at all like this one. You glanced to your right, grimacing at the thorns that covered the tower.

You rolled your shoulders and jumped back onto the tower wall, grunting as the top came in sight. You lept to the platform on your left to give your legs one more quick rest before starting your climb again.

Finally, you made it to the top, groaning as your legs thumped from overexertion, you had never climbed that much since….probably 500 years ago heh. You smirked at the dumb thought and unclipped the tablet from your hip and placed it in the pedestal. You felt the wind from the activating tower as the blue glow surrounded you. You heard the mechanics on top of the tower lift and set in place.

The stone above the pedestal glowed and trailed down until a drop of blue “liquid” splashed on the tablet and downloaded the area map onto it. You picked it up and nodded to yourself as you looked over the map, to the right of the tower seemed to be where you were heading next. Hateno Village.

You looked up and to the right, nodding as you spotted the village from the top of the tower. Shouldn’t be more than a ten-minute ride at most.

You clipped the tablet back on your hip and overlooked the area around you before walking to the edge and looking down at where harry and the mini guardian were. Both of them looked back up at you, Harry’s arms crossed as his foot tapped on the ground.

You backed up and started for the openings, you jumped as the tablet suddenly started sounding off. You unclipped it and rose your brow. “what is this?“ you muttered to yourself, eyes widening as you scrolled through the empty slots of…inventory? That’s what the top of the screen said it was at least. The first block had a picture of the sword on your back, the next had your bow, and then your shield. It looked there was also a slot for the random items you were hauling along, and….a whole ass paraglider? What?

You tapped on the picture of the paraglider and rose your brows at the description.

_An item you received from the king on the great plateau, it allows you to sail through the sky. Bring it forth from the sheikah inventory to use it._

“bring it forth?” you muttered, well the sheikah slate was probably thousands of years old, the old type of speaking was probably normal for…its time? Welp, no time like the present to try it out and scare the living daylights of out Harry!

You clipped the tablet on your hip again and took a couple steps back from the ledge, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, and ran forward. You jumped off the ledge, hearing Harry’s yelp of terror and the little guardian’s high-pitched screech as they watched you plummet towards the ground.

You tapped the tablet on your hip and brought your hands up after it, a bright blue untouchable substance following your hands and forming a glider above you. It caught you mid-air about 20 feet above Harry and the little guardian.

Harry dropped to a crouch, holding his face in his hands “HOLY SHIT LASS DON’ DO THA’ TA ME!” he cried, peeking back up at you through his fingers “yeh scared meh half ta death!”

You gave a sheepish smile and hit the ground with a light thud. You jumped back as the little guardian started to scream at you, pointing one of its little claws at you accusingly and jumping in your face.

“um- ah!” as you backed away it followed you, continuing to seemingly tell you off.

Harry snorted as he watched the thing chase you around and screech, with you trying to calm it and avoid it headbutting you.

You rubbed the back of your head and glanced back at Harry. “uh, sorry bout that, OH! I have something to show you!” you unclipped the tablet and shoved it in his hands. He rose his brow at you and held the tablet limply in his hands. You rolled your eyes and pointing at the top right button. He sighed and pressed it, eyes widening as he finally looked at the “inventory”

“huh” he muttered, swiping through the screens and beginning to mess with the buttons. “that’s cool, so this…allows us to keep more on us than normal?”

“I guess so? I mean, look” you leaned over to look at the screen, pointing at the slots for his weapons “you have one sword right now, and then there’s four more slots, and I’m guessing we can summon the other weapons we have to us from it, doesn’t tell us how to put em in or retrieve them though.” Harry shrugged, clipping the tablet to your hip and walking towards mercury.  
“eh, we’ll figure it out when we need ta’ that’s how yeh figured out that paraglider thing righ’?”

“yep, we could also go to the scientist girl Regina told us about, Purah, I think her name was” you chirped, climbing on (H/N) and snapping his reins to lead him towards Hateno “come on, we got daytime burning. Let’s go little guy!” the little guardian chirped and ran after you and harry, its gears in high motion as it kept pace with your cantering horses.

Less than two minutes later you had arrived at Hateno. ‘_looks like ten minutes was a bit much_’ you thought, turning in your saddle to look around at the village.

A clothing store, general store, a…dye shop? And an inn near the end of the main path. ‘_good, we’ll have a place to sleep_’ you nodded to yourself, you gestured for Harry to follow you and headed towards the Inn, sliding off your saddle and setting (H/N) into the small stable. Harry set mercury next to you and sighed, setting his hands on his hips and letting out a low whistle.

“quaint town isn’t it?” he wondered aloud, following you as you walked back to the clothing store.

“I guess” you hummed, pushing open the door and glancing around the small shop. Your eyes drew towards the set at the front.

A red tunic with leather armor on the arms and chest, connecting to the left shoulder, tan pants, and a dark blue hood/cape.

You walked up to it and looked over the price, nodding to yourself as you un-did your money bag from your hip and looked towards the woman overlooking the shop.

“excuse me?” the woman jumped at your sudden voice and spun around to look at you, her hand over her chest “sorry, I would like to buy the set of leather armor please”

“I-“ she let out a breathy laugh, shaking her head “yes, of course, I’ll need his size though, that particular set” she glanced at Harry, her eyes traveling the length of his body “will not fit him”

Harry rubbed the back of his head as he shuffled through his brain files, remembering Evie’s measurement mumbling from when she made his first set of clothes.

He relayed it and the woman nodded, walking to the back and grabbing what she needed. You and Harry simply stood and awkwardly stayed quiet as the woman shuffled around the back. “I haven’t seen the two of you before!” she called, her head peeking out from the door “where ya two from?”

“um, nowhere in particular?” you shrugged, smiling as she simply nodded.

“I getcha, don’t worry, I’m not the nosy type, but may I ask why you’re in Hateno?” she emerged fully from the back and handed harry a pile of clothes, the leather cuffs and armor resting on top, then handing him a pair of tall brown boots.

“we’re looking for a woman named Purah, we need to talk to her” the woman nodded and turned to write down some numbers on a notepad.

“you’ll find her at the top of the hill directly east from the door, hard to miss” you nodded and took out the amount of pay the woman had given you for the clothes and carefully placed them into her hand. “thank you, if you wish you can change in that room right there” the woman pointed behind harry to an empty room. Harry sighed and nodded, walking towards the room, the little guardian close behind.

“I’ll be in the general store okay?” you called, nodding as Harry waved his hand at you in dismissal.

You walked out of the clothing shop and across the path to the general store, you pushed open the door and looked around. To your right was a bunch of arrows and….bomb arrows? They looked to be arrows with a packed cloth on top of them.

You brushed it off and looked to the left, nodding to yourself as you overlooked the food stock.

“welcome! You buyin’ or sellin’ “ the shop owner asked, his beady eyes staring directly at you.

“buying” you muttered, walking over to the food and grabbing a couple handfuls of everything, setting them on the counter, and pulling your money bag back out.

“Alright then….that’ll be, 96 rupees” you nodded and quickly pulled the amount out, setting it in the man’s hand. He poured the money into a drawer and bagged your items, passing them off to you and heading to the back to stock what you had purchased.

You muttered out ‘thanks’ to the man and walked out of the store, looking around for anything of interest. Your eyes caught a flash of red and blue as Harry exited the clothing shop, the little guardian running towards you as it sang and pointed back at Harry.

You smirked, realizing what it was trying to say “yes he does look good” Harry turned red and puffed his cheeks, looking into his shoulder “alright come on, let’s go put this with the horses and go see Purah” Harry sighed and nodded, taking the lead and walking towards the horses.

A few moments of struggling to put everything away to where it wouldn’t comically bulge out of the bags later, you and Harry were off to see the sheikah scientist.

You snorted as you looked back at the huffing and puffing Harry, who was a good 15 feet behind you on the steep hill. You stood still as you waited for him to catch up, glancing down at the little guardian who chirped and sang at harry. “I’m comin’ I’m comin’” he breathed out, giving the thing a slight glare “how are yeh not bothered by all this lass?”

You laughed and shrugged “I guess my body is used to all of it even after more than a century in that chamber thing” Harry rolled his eyes at you, finally catching up and leaning over to catch his breath.

“I guess so….that’s still so fuckin weird by the way” you rolled your eyes back at him and harshly patted his back, sending him forward on his feet a bit.

“Yeah yeah, you’ve mentioned that about a thousand times, let’s go” Harry groaned and looked up, the two of you still had a bit to go, but he just huffed and continued after you, groaning again as the little guardian easily kept pace with you and even walking circles around you.

There were a couple of times where you would have to stop again and wait for harry to catch up, and he was thankful you had never audibly teased him about it, he guessed his old self…..Prince Harry had been able to keep up with her but as the person, he was now, completely unused to walking uphill for such a long time, of course, he would be falling behind a lot.

He also guessed the more the two got further into their journey he would soon be easily able to keep pace but for now, he would be falling behind with her stopping for him.

He would keep the fact that he liked the way she would always notice when he fell behind, she always had her mind on him, always kept track of him.

It helped him feel safe, wanted.

Finally, you had arrived at the lab, you looked up at the tall tower that possibly made up the main house, while the larger square-shaped house below it made for the lab. You and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged, you walked up and pushed open the doors.

A smaller child, with a tan dress with red lines, whirled around to look at you, her eyes wide as she looked at the two-three of you behind her glasses. “(y/n)?!” she screeched, eyes trailing to harry as she leaped off her chair and into the air “Prince Harry!?! You’re awake?! You’re here?! How?!” she ran toward you and pulled you down by your sheath and examined your face, her amber eyes flashing around. “amazing, it looked like the shrine hasn’t aged you a single day! Heck, even more like you look younger than you did! And you!” she turned, grinning up at the extremely confused harry, and pointed up at him “you’re supposed to be in the castle! Did you do it! Defeat the dark one?!”

“um-I’m, uh” Harry stuttered, hands wringing together, you stepped in front of him, arm out to shield him.

“the prince’s soul split into two, this is a different person than the prince you knew” Purah gasped and took out her note pad, muttering herself as she scrawled something down.

“interesting interesting~” she glanced back up at the two of you and blanched, throwing the notepad on the table behind her “sorry! I have a bad habit of taking notes at inappropriate times! Now how’ya been (y/nny)!” you just stared at her with furrowed brows, her brows rose and her eyes widened. “what’s with that face? Do-do you not remember me?”

You shuffled in place, shrugging your shoulders as you shook your head “um, no, sorry, I hardly remember anything from…back then, Harrys the same way, we’ve picked up a few things but everything’s pretty much blank about all this stuff” Purah nodded and grabbed the sheikah slate from your waist.

“Alright then, I’ll keep my explanations short! And hello Terrako!” she patted the little guardian’s head and beamed. “nice to see you! I thought you were still in the castle in the prince’s study!” the little guardian, Terrako as it just was named, started spouting off with a melody of notes and whistles, the scientist nodding along and humming “my my, so you heard the princes voice and ran to look for him? Well, I think you succeeded” Purah laughed, glancing up at harry who rose his brow.

“Yeh can understand it?” Purah shrugged.  
“not personally, but~” she turned the tablet towards you and harry, where a good paragraph had been written down. “the tablet can translate what he says!”  
“he?” you echoed, crossing your arms.

“yep, he!” Purah chirped, walking over to a pedestal and a long stone that hung from her ceiling “anyway, I’ll be checking on this thing for a minute, and while we wait, Symin!” an older man in the corner of the room, near all the books turned, smiling at your odd group “could you please make us some tea?”

“of course,” he hummed, setting down his book on a small table near him and walking out the door to his left, presumably to the kitchen.

“Now we wait! And while we wait, you two are gonna tell what’s happened during your time awake!” you and harry shared a glance, sighed, and decided to just give her the bare minimum of information of your recent lives, at least on Harry’s side, who didn’t want to talk about his life on the isle.

Purah’s eyes sparkled as Harry started, her hands twitching every few moments. Something told you it was going to be a long night of explaining.

-end of part 19-

set of armor that Harry is now wearing 


End file.
